The destiny of Ahsoka Tano
by cw001
Summary: AU, from order 66 to the end of the empire, what if Ahsoka survived the order? how would that affect the star wars universe? read and find out, please review
1. Destruction

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Destruction

Summary- my first star wars clone wars fic. AU set before the end of the clone wars and continues to the last film. Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offee are sent on a mission on Coruscant, there they see the destruction of the Jedi order and meet up with the unlikeliest of people.

Down in the slum districts once more, Ahsoka found herself once again tracking down a arms dealer, but this time her companion was her old friend Barris Offee. Anakin was off doing missions for chancellor Palpatine, Ahsoka found herself more and more frequently left out of the loop. However, Ahsoka realised something was wrong with Anakin ever since he first started meeting with the chancellor, it didn't take a genius to work out something bad was about to happen.

"I can't believe we have to after a gun runner. We could be fighting the separatists." Complained Ahsoka.

"At least we get to go on a mission without out masters." Came to reply of her trusted friend, Barris.

"Speaking of which were is your master?"

"She's currently of Felucia mopping up the last of the separatist resistance."

"Thank goodness, the rate we're going, the war should be over soon."

"Yes… ah here we are."

The pair had reached their destination, a run down bar named the red dragon, a two level building, the front door made of solid steel with two large windows either side, the top being bare. The windows themselves were a deep orange colour and the padawans could see the faint outlines of the people inside.

"Let's go." Said Ahsoka, drawing her lightsaber from under her disguise which consisted of a long flowing cloak with hood.

"Wait Ahsoka. Instead of charging head first, why don't we see what's on the inside first?"

"Fine, have it your way."

Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber back under her robes, not realising that one of the drunks inside had saw them.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out in a few then back at the temple. What could go wrong?" Barris said, with a dismissive wave of her hand as the pair stepped through the door.

"Freeze Jedi."

"Bugger."

In front of the Jedi stood a dozen drunks, each holding different sorts of weapons, from daggers to blasters. At the bar stood the man they were looking for. He was a human, average height, long brown hair tied into a ponytail with red eyes. he had a scar that covered his right eye and was dressed in raggy clothes, a brown torn duster, black trousers and boots with a brown shirt.

"Looking for me Jedi? I suggest you turn around, there's no way you can take on all of us."

"Want a bet?" Both padawans echoed in unison, drawing their lightsabers.

Green and blue light bounding round the room as the drunks prepared for a fight.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way gentlemen."

A shot fired at Ahsoka in response, shattering the window behind her.

"So the wrong choice."

Back in the Jedi temple Ahsoka and Barris flanked the gun runner, their clothes being slightly torn and signed from the fight. And of course both were unharmed.

"You really should have come quietly." Complained Ahsoka. "But who cares? You're going to spend a long time in jail for this."

"I'll be out before you know it, I have powerful friends. Remember my name, Darren Bore, that's the last name you'll hear before you die."

"That's nice to know now move."

Ahsoka shoved him down the hallway where a clone guard was supposed to take him to the holding cells for questioning, but the hallway was empty.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Barris went into the office to see where the guard was, while Ahsoka, who was very unhappy with the arrangement, stayed with the gun runner.

A familiar sound reached Ahsoka's ears, turning round she found herself facing a squad of 5 clone soldiers coming up the corridor.

"There you are. We have the gun runner for detainment."

The soldiers made no attempt to even respond as they stopped before Ahsoka standing perfectly still.

"Are you alright?"

Click

The 5 clone soldiers pointed their guns directly at Ahsoka, acting on instinct, she used the force to throw the nearest object at them which happened to be Darren. He collided into the clones giving Ahsoka enough time escape.

His voice carried through as she ran.

"You bitch, I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do."

Eventually Ahsoka ran through the office to see if she could find Barris. What she found was sickening. Her stomach lurched as she saw the scene before her, dead bodies littered the room. Those of Jedi and clone alike, in the middle on her knees was Barris kneeling over one of the younglings. She managed to hear the conversation of the two.

"Who did this youngling?"

"The…the clones."

"What?"

"I heard an order 66… clones opened fire… barley managed to draw my lightsaber."

"It's going to be ok youngling."

"Dark Jedi… don't trust."

"Who?"

"An…"

The youngling died in Barris' arms, she was in tears as Ahsoka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look, more Jedi. Open fire."

Both padawans moved with incredible speed, drawing their lightsabers and attacking the clones in a matter of seconds. For the two Jedi it was easy, they cut the clone's weapons in two and threw them into the walls where they fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god." Gasped Barris.

"What is it?"

Ahsoka followed Barris's gaze to a window over looking the main part of the temple, the sight was unbearable. Thousands clones fighting the Jedi, blue lasers firing all over the place. Blue and green lightsabers flashing about on all levels of the temple.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"That's mine."

Barris withdrew her holowatch thing (don't know what its called), pressing a button she saw the image of her master, Luminara, holding her lightsaber fighting off the clone troopers.

"Barris! If you can hear me, get out of the inner core. Trust no one, the clones have betrayed us…"

Barris watched as Luminara was struck down by multiple lasers flying in from every direction.

"Master!"

The hologram showed the clones swarming over her body continually firing at her lifeless body making sure she was dead.

"Noooo!"

Suddenly the transmission was cut off leaving Barris on the floor crying once more.

"Barris, we must leave this place."

Ahsoka lifted up Barris under her arm and dragged her out, but something else caught her eye, on the opposite side of the temple, on a catwalk stood two Jedi fighting. The first she recognised as one of the masters, who was one of the few who had mastered the double bladed lightsaber. The second Jedi made her heart miss a beat, it was Anakin, dressed in all black with a black cape with a new red lightsaber. Ahsoka watched as Anakin continually smashed his lightsaber down on the master eventually cutting through his double bladed handle, cutting deep into his shoulder. The master screamed as the lightsaber fell off the edge as Anakin raised his and hit down, slicing the man's head clean off. Ahsoka bit back a scream as the head rolled off the catwalk as the body fell limp to the ground. It was Ahsoka's turn to cry.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

The pair ran back into the corridor to find several clones waiting for them, as soon as they saw them they opened fire only to be dead the next second as the padawans rebounded every shot.

"Come on the exit is just up ahead."

Just as they sprint out of the exit, the pair think they are home free until…"

"Freeze Jedi."

Ready to fight Ahsoka turns round ready to kill anyone who stands in her way.

"Ahsoka?"

"Rex?"

There in front of the pair stood Rex holding his pistols at them, his helmet was off and had an earpiece instead to talk to his teammates.

"Captain Rex? Any luck killing any Jedi?"

That voice, Ahsoka instantly recognised it as Anakin's.

"Captain Rex? Do you copy?"

"Please let us go Rex. Please." Begged Barris.

"Captain?"

"There's no one at the side exit sir, continuing my search."

"Hurry up, you're missing the fun."

"Thank you Rex." Ahsoka said, with tears once again coming to her eyes.

"Come on Ahsoka." Barris urged. "We need to get as far away as possible."

"I can help you there." Replied Rex. "But first, follow me."

Before the pair could respond Rex walked off into the shadows, Ahsoka easily could of thought he was leading them into trap but her gut feeling said to follow him. she followed her gut and dragged Barris with her into the shadows where they found Rex waiting by a couple of speeders. One of them had something underneath a pile of blankets.

"I couldn't kill him, he was unarmed and wounded. It's against the soldiers code to kill unarmed opponents."

Before the pair could ask who he was on about, Rex had stepped up to the speeder and pulled the blankets back.

"Shit."

"Windu."


	2. Escape

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Escape

"Where we going Rex?"

"Shh, be quiet."

Rex had made all the plans for the Jedi's escape, they didn't know where they were going but Rex had promised they would be safe there. Currently, the three Jedi were dressed in civilian clothes with cloaks rapped round themselves. Rex had hidden his uniform under a cloak, with his weapons concealed. Windu's wrists were bandaged up heavily, Rex said he would find someway to give him new hands. They were in a line for a freighter out of the system as fast as possible, clone squads roamed the streets arresting anyone in league with the Jedi. The holograms dotted around the civilians showed the chancellors speech of how the Jedi tried to kill, how the Jedi planned to overthrow the republic and how everyone should hunt them down and kill them. In Windu's words, a load of propaganda bull shit.

"Passports please." Boomed the robots voice from behind the counter.

"Here you are."

Rex passed through his and the others passports, the Jedi's being obviously fake. The three Jedi were posing as merchants from the outer rim, Windu's hands being sliced off in a bar fight. That was the story they were going with, one false move would mean death.

"Processing."

Ahsoka's heart was going a mile a minute, the robot was taking far too long with the passports. All sorts of questions were racing through her mind. What if they had been found out? How would they escape when the whole of Coruscant were after them?

"Your passports sir." Replied the robot, handing them back to Rex. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Said Rex, taking the passports and placing them in his pocket. "Come on, let's move."

The doors opened onto the hanger, where a Luxury 5500 Space Transport awaited them.

"Wow." Exclaimed Ahsoka.

"You can say that again."

"Hold on there. How are you able to afford this soldier?" Asked Windu.

"The owner of the ship was more than happy to help, it seems he owes our young padawan his life."

This he directed at Ahsoka.

"Me? But I…"

BEEP BO BEEP BEEP BO BEEP

"What the?"

The group turned to see none other than R2 D2 screeching into the hanger followed by several security droids.

"R2."

The droid saw Ahsoka and sped behind her as the droids came before the group.

"Halt, that droid is commissioned for the scrap pile."

"Why?" Asked Ahsoka.

"The droid R2 D2 is in league with the Jedi. Anyone associated with the Jedi will be put to death by order of the chancellor."

"You can try and take him." Challenged Ahsoka, reaching for her lightsaber."

"Don't." Said Barris, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You have 5 seconds to comply."

The security droids before them each pulled a blaster from their sides and pointed it at the group, by this time a considerable crowd had gathered watching to see what would happen, the doors opened once more as a dozen more security droids entered, pulling their pistols out.

"Your time is up, you all will come with us."

The front security droid advanced towards them as Ahsoka and Barris debated on whether to draw their lightsabers, Windu was helpless relying on the others. Rex had found his lightsaber and hidden it under his robes for safe keeping.

"What do we do?" Whispered Ahsoka.

"I…"

Before the group could even plan, someone had come to cause a major distraction.

"Jedi!"

Blasters began to fire behind the doors as what sounded like a lightsaber cut through metal destroying the security droids.

BOOOM

The doors to the hanger were blown off completely as parts of droids rained down into the hanger and in stepped the last person Ahsoka would ever thought of seeing again. His blue lightsaber drawn with the crowd screaming obscenities at him while drawing weapons concealed under their clothes. He was none other than Jedi Master Tera Sinube.

Ahsoka wondered how he had managed to escape from the Jedi temple, being in the dead centre and all. However, she didn't have much time to ponder that question as the security droids and part of the crowd opened fire on him.

"Come on!"

Rex pulled both Barris and Ahsoka onto the ship, both wanting to stay and help the old Jedi. Windu took one look and ran into the ship not bothering to hide the tears coming to his eyes. Sinube jumped forwards with surprising speed slicing through the droids with ease as the crowd screamed and scattered before the fearsome Jedi. Ahsoka stayed at the top of the ramp while the others were already inside. Sinube, satisfied that all droids and armed civilians were out of the way, sheathed his lightsaber into his walking stick. The pair exchanged a friendly smile but Ahsoka's turned into fear as a few clones appeared at the hanger door.

BANG

Before she could even shout, the front clone had raised his rifle and shot, the laser piercing his right shoulder spewing blood everywhere. What Sinube did next shocked Ahsoka. He simply smiled.

"Remember. Patience."

Drawing his lightsaber once more he charged the clones as they opened fire on the old man. Ahsoka could only watch as the lasers pierced his body as he fell to the floor, the cargo ramp rose as she watched the clones surrounded his body and continued to fire making sure he was dead.

"I will always remember you master."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks not realising that Rex had stepped up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Come on kid, the others are waiting in our quarters."

Ahsoka let Rex guide her through the ship not caring where she went or who she passed looking at her weirdly.

"Ah there ya are."

Ahsoka's head jerked up realising whose voice it was. It was none other than Admiral Kilian, out of his uniform and in normal civilian clothes.

"Admiral." Cried Ahsoka, throwing herself into his chest for a long hug.

"It's good to see you too child." Replied Kilian, returning the hug. "What's the matter child? You're crying."

"I saw Master Sinube slaughtered at the hands of the clones a moment ago."

"Don't worry dear, you will be safe here."

"Thank you."

An awkward silence followed as everyone looked at one another, finally Barris broke the silence.

"So… Admiral. Why are you here then?"

"Im not an Admiral anymore, a few days ago we picked up a wounded Jedi from Felucia. A day later he was found dead in his hospital bed, after replaying the security feed I found several of the clones turned up at night and killed him. I quit after that, but before the clones turned on me since I wasn't a brother."

"Im sorry Kilian."

"It's not your fault Ahsoka. It's that dammed chancellor Palpatine, he betrayed the Jedi and along with that, the Republic. I want to kill him."

"First we need to gather our strength."

"Where we going to go? The galaxy hates us."

"I have a few old friends." Replied Rex, taking out a holowatch it zoomed to a familiar planet. "This is Saleucami, there we will meet up with an old friend, Cut Lawquane."

**What do you think? Please review **


	3. Rebirth

Disclaimer- I own nothing

I haven't seen the films in years so I may get some stuff wrong

Chinqs- Anakin received a red lightsaber from the chancellor at the end, didn't he? With Windu, the film showed him fall off the building, you never know he may have survived.

Awsmninja- glad you liked it.

CrazySmallLady- answer to your question. In the words of master Sinube, patience : ). Glad you liked it.

Mastrada101- thanks and glad you like it.

Alienvspredator5- patience I plan a long story here, hopefully you will love it.

Evil tree- thanks for the review, much obliged.

Rebirth

_Ahsoka 'awoke' to find herself back in the Jedi temple, but what she found extremely odd was the fact that there were no dead bodies scattering the place, nor was the temple partly destroyed or rubble littering the floor. She tried to move to look around but she couldn't, she tried to speak or even shout but she couldn't even do that. It was like she wasn't even in control of her own body. _

"_Men, move out." Boomed a very familiar voice out of thin air. _

'_That voice' Thought Ahsoka. 'Anakin.'_

_She tried desperately to find Anakin but reality set in as she realised she couldn't move an inch. Suddenly she began to move forwards without commanding her body to do so, then without even realising it her lightsaber was drawn by her side. However, something was seriously wrong her lightsaber was red, not green._

"_Sir? Should we attack?" Asked an eager clone soldier beside her._

'_Why is he asking me? This is weird."_

"_Not yet." Replied Anakin._

_Ahsoka's heart began to race, his voice came from where she was standing. What if…? No that was absurd. Wasn't it?_

_She and the clone beside her marched up the steps to the Jedi temple, where several servants of the Jedi order stepped out. Several of them carried blasters in their hands while others were completely unarmed, the servants themselves were not Jedi, they helped around the temple doing odd chores. Ahsoka wasn't looking at the servants, she was looking past them to the glass doors of the temple. The reflection stared back at her, Ahsoka wasn't herself, she was Anakin. _

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"_What do you want Anakin?" Asked the bravest of the servants._

"_Stand aside, we are to rid the galaxy of all traitorous Jedi."_

"_We can't let you do that."_

"_What?"_

_Ahsoka could tell the servant was petrified of Anakin, his eyes gave his fear away. Before Ahsoka could even blink, Anakin's lightsaber moved with incredible speed and sliced the servants into small pieces. _

"_Men." Shouted Anakin, turning around Ahsoka gasped as thousands of clones stood behind him. "The chancellor has called for the execution of all Jedi, when we enter the temple show no mercy. Understood?"_

"_Sir, yes sir."_

"_Good, have fun."_

_A roar went up into the sky as thousands of clones ran up the stairs into the temple were immediately blasters started firing, the sound of lightsabers swinging and the screams of those dying. Ahsoka could only watch helplessly as Anakin charged up the stairs into the main foyer slicing anyone that dared to try and kill him, those of master Jedi, padawans and the younglings. Ahsoka had no clue where he was going, he kept jumping from catwalk to catwalk, higher and higher, killing anyone and everyone as he went. Eventually he stopped on one of the highest catwalks._

"_Now, where are you?" Whispered Anakin. "Found you."_

_Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat as she saw who Anakin was looking at. It was herself and Barris kneeling beside a youngling. _

_Ahsoka began to put the pieces together, she had a bond with her master, she was seeing what Anakin was doing._

'_Creepy.'_

"_ARGGHH."_

_Anakin swung round and came face to face with the Jedi master Ahsoka had watched him kill before. Both Jedi darted forwards with their lightsabers drawn, Anakin being the strongest broke the others lightsaber in half then proceeded to be-head him. From the reflection in the glass Ahsoka saw him smile._

'_Bastard.' _

_Still smiling to himself, he looked towards where Ahsoka and Barris were to see they were long gone._

"_Your time will come."_

"_Sir." A clone soldier sprinted up to him. "The chancellor requires your presence."_

_Anakin knelt before the chancellor, who was wearing his black cloak and robe._

"_What is it master?"_

"_I see your padawan escaped."_

"_She poses no threat to your plans master."_

"_I hope she doesn't, for your sake. I want you to go to Mustafa and shut down the droids after that come back here, we will rid the galaxy of the senate and bring about the empire."_

"_Yes master."_

_Ahsoka screamed as hers and Anakin's pain became one, Obi Wan had left him to die by the lava causing to burn his flesh and set fire to his body. The chancellor managed to save his life but the pain continued. The clones had taken Anakin's body to a lab and he was currently strapped to a table surrounded by droids and metal. _

_Ahsoka continued to scream as the droids began to work, the pain would simply not go away._

"Ahsoka? Wake up."

_Ahsoka screamed once more as she saw a mask being lowered over her head. Lower and lower…._

Ahsoka screamed as she bolted up right on a hard wooden bench.

"Whoa, calm down kid. You're safe."

The soothing voice of Rex calmed her down as she stopped flaring around and took a moment to take in her surroundings. It looked like a barn she was in, her friends stood round her along with a few unfamiliar faces. A pink Twi'lek stood beside a man who looked like a clone but with long flowing redish brown hair.

"How are you feeling young one?" Asked the Twi'lek.

"I… Im fine. Who are you?"

"I am Suu and this is my husband Cut Lawquane."

"You're a…"

"Clone. Yes I am."

"But…"

Ahsoka stopped her sentence as she saw Barris and Windu at the back speaking to Obi Wan and Yoda on a holowatch. Automatically she slid of the bench and stood beside Windu.

"Good to see you, it is."

"Thank you Master. It is good to see you alive."

"Thank you. Youngest members, meet them you will."

The hologram expanded to show two sleeping babies in a cot.

"They are Senator Amidala's and Anakin's children. Unfortunately both mother and father are dead…"

"Anakin is not dead."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Obi wan tried to wrap his head round it.

"But I saw him die. It's impossible."

"The chancellor prolonged his life somehow, he gave him new legs and arms. He's cased in a black armour now."

"Know this, how do you?"

"I can't explain, it's a bond we have."

"Discuss this later we shall. Need to regroup we must."

"We need to be faster master, the chancellor is going to destroy the senate to make the republic his empire."

"Needed is a plan."

"Ahsoka, you can take charge on this mission. How do you want us to proceed?"

The rebellion has begun.


	4. Allies

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Allies

Cut Lawquane gave the 'official' tour to everyone showing them his small farm house and introducing his family. This was for the benefit of Ahsoka since she missed the first one. He also told them of how large his farm was, where everything was and where the hiding spots were just in case.

BOOOM

A large muffled explosion shook the foundations of the house, the Jedi feared that they had been found. Oddly enough Cut just burst into pearls of laughter receiving odd looks from everyone else in the room.

"I almost forgot. Follow me."

Cut lead the way to the barn out back where a thin veil of smoke rose, a small boy with brown hair coughed his way out of the barn.

"Dammit, stupid robots."

"Jaybo, please don't use that language around my children."

"Sorry Mr Lawquane."

"Wait a second. Jaybo Hood of Iego? Asked Ahsoka.

Jaybo just stared at Ahsoka. "How do you know my name?"

"You helped my master and Obi Wan get the roots to save my life a few months back."

Jaybo face lit up into a giant smile. "How are Anakin and Obi Wan? Haven't heard from them since they escaped Iego."

A silence fell over the group as Jaybo's smile faded as he looked on their saddened faces. After a moment of silence Ahsoka spoke.

"We'll tell you the details some other time. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Long story short my ship ran out of fuel and I landed her and met Cut."

"Your ship?"

"Yeah, it's well hidden over that valley, I'll show it to you. But first I'll show you what im working on."

Jaybo's smile returned as he led the small group into the barn where a large hatch from the floor lay ajar showing steps downwards. Jaybo held back laughter as the group, except for Lawquane family, gasped at the sight befor them. A large room was located under the barn with tunnels leading off into different directions, the rooms walls were concrete along with the ceiling which was lined with strips of lights from one side to the other. Lined up against one of the walls was an assortment of blaster rifles and pistols, on one side of the room was a squad of commando droids, thankfully all off line. The bench lined alongside the other wall was filled with blueprints and parts of droids littering the place.

"Wow." Gasped Ahsoka. "Someone's been busy."

"How can you use these droids?" Asked the killjoy in the room, aka Windu. "They were shut down manually on Mustafa by Anakin rendering these droids useless."

"That's where you're wrong, the droids require a signal be able to function and I think I may have cracked it."

The others backed up as Jaybo produced a controller from his robes, after a tapping a few buttons something began to hum behind the droids. After a few seconds a machine roared into life as the commando droids shuddered into life. Both Barris and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers since both had bad experiences with these droids, as did Cut and Rex who held their pistols but kept them sheathed. The front commando droid stepped out from the group and walked towards them, the group ready to fight except for Jaybo who looked smug. Suddenly the droid dropped onto one knee confusing the group but made Jaybo laugh.

"Jaybo, master of the universe. I am your humble servant."

The other commando droids followed suit as Barris and Ahsoka sheathed their lightsabers and Cut and Rex releasing their hold on the pistols.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Asked Windu, totally stunned.

"The programming I worked up on Iego, too ages. The droids still have their… unique programming underneath mine, they will do whatever I tell them to do."

"Honrable Jaybo, the tunnel leads to your ship."

A battle droid emerged from the tunnel, a light perched on its head with a few more behind it.

"Good. Did you light the way?"

"Yes honrable Jaybo."

"Good, lead on them, come on you lot."

The group followed a winding tunnel that was fairly well lit, after a short while the group emerged in a large spacious cave that was also well lit thanks to the droids. The sound of a waterfall echoed in the distance as the only exit was at the end of a large tunnel that water covered. (Like the batman cave). In the middle was a fairly old and beaten ship that desperately needed a new paint job.

"I found this ship on Iego in an abandoned warehouse in the lower levels. I replaced a few parts, just needs a better engine and paintjob."

"Wait a second." Said Windu, while he moved closer to the ship. Running his hand along the cargo ramp door his heart missed a beat. "This… this is the Ebon Hawk. I've heard rumours of this ship."

(A/N. I don't really know if the Ebon Hawk survived KOTOR2 but I Wiki says it does.)

"I read about the ship during my studies…" Began Ahsoka.

"Well that's all fine and dandy." Yelled Rex. "How does this get us any closer to rescuing the senators?"

Jaybo was the first to speak earning impressed looks from the others.

"I say we take the commando droids, there are some useful disguises in the cargo hold, be in and out of the senate building with the senators. The Ebon Hawk will swoop in and pick everyone and come back here."

"Impressive."

"Thank you Windu. By the way I can help you with your hand problem, give me a few days."

"Thank you Jaybo. Ahsoka, Barris, Rex take the commando droids to rescue the senators and be back here as soon as you can."

"Im coming with you." Said Suu, receiving very odd looks from everyone else. "Well you do need a pilot who can actually fly."

"Good point."

"So the plan is set, let's move."

The Ebon Hawk was ready for take off with 15 commando droids stood in the back dressed in cloaks from neck to feet with Mandalorian type helmets, each armed with a blaster pistol and a small dagger, just in case something went wrong. R2D2 sat in the cockpit with Suu at the controls and the others standing behind, R2 was along just in case.

"Ready for take off, let's hope this bucket of bolts can actually fly."

The ship roared into life and shot out through the tunnel, into space.

"R2, light speed to Coruscant."

The ship disappeared into a flash of white light and reappeared in the Coruscant system, the group gasped at the sight before them.

Jedi cruisers fighting among Republic cruisers and capitol ships raging across the outer space of the entire planet.

"Well, look on the bright side. They'll be too busy to even notice us."

Suu piloted the ship through the carnage and fighting of the fleets, down into the city onto a landing pad that Rex had given co ordinates for.

"Bugger there's three clones on the pad."

"Relax, their friends."

The ship touched down spraying steam on the pad as the ladder descended. Suu stayed on board with 2 commando droids as the rest disembarked onto the platform.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again." Said the first clone, dressed in a normal clone outfit with the exception with yellow faded plates dotted around.

"It's good to see you too Cody."

"Cody!"

Ahsoka ran and hugged Cody who hugged her back while the other two clones removed their helmets and greeted the others.

"Hello Waxer, Boil. Nice to see you again." Greeted Barris. "How come you're helping us?"

"We believe the Jedi are innocent, we remain loyal to them and not the chancellor."

"Anyway, Rex you called us here. What's wrong?"

"The chancellor is planning to wipe out the senators to bring about his empire, we aim to save the senators and get all of them out of here."

"Well looks like you got yourself new allies."

**Next chapter is saving the senators. Please review **


	5. Complications

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Complications

"The chancellor has gone too far." Yelled the senator, standing on the floating platform flanked by two guards. "The Jedi are protectors, not the so called murderers and traitors you make them out to be."

"Careful senator Organa." Spoke the cloaked figure standing on the high raised podium. "What you say is classed as treason."

The senate building was packed full of senators after the destruction of the Jedi order and temple all voicing their opinions on the matter and of course what the future held in store for them. Naturally chancellor Palpatine was using the part destruction of the senate interior as a way to further 'alienate' the Jedi. He claimed the Jedi tried to bring down the Republic by blowing up the senate building, but the explosives went off prematurely killing the Jedi. Obviously not many people actually believed his story leading to the emergency senate meeting that Ahsoka and her companions found themselves walking into.

"I think our cover might be blown." Said Ahsoka.

"Really?" Replied Rex. "What was your first clue?"

The fact that a bunch of cloaked people walking down the hallways of the senate was obviously going to attract attention. Ahsoka and Barris led the way with Rex and Cody who all were dressed in heavy cloaks concealing their weapons underneath. What really drew every ones attention was the 13 figures marching behind wearing weird helmets and cloaks whist making suspicious clanking noises. Waxer and Boiler brought up the rear also wearing heavy cloaks. Senators passing by looked at them with concerned looks, remembering when a certain bounty hunter invaded and captured several senators. The senate guards, also noticing the group, marched behind them just in case as several security droids floated near. The group could hear the current session as their voiced echoed through the hallways.

"Senator Organa, you go too far." Yelled the chancellor. "You are hear by kicked out of the senate."

"You can not silence the oppressed chancellor."

"We shall see."

The group made their way to the upper levels to find senator Organa being escorted down the hall by several senate guards followed by a dozen senators.

"You have ten minutes to clear out your office." Said one of the senate guards. "We will be back to escort you out shortly."

The senate guards left Organa and his fellow senators alone in his office, passing by Ahsoka's group giving them very odd looks. The group could easily hear the raised voices from inside, some sounding very familiar to the group.

"First the Jedi are destroyed, who's going to be next? Us?" Yelled Organa. "We must fight the chancellor if we must. We must remove him before something happens."

"Careful Organa. What you say is borderline treachery." Replied a very familiar voice to Ahsoka.

"I don't care for your views senator." Relied Organa. "Please leave now."

Sure enough the door slid open and out stepped Senator Burtoni, the Kaminoan glanced at the group, Ahsoka fearing they may have been found out. However fate was on their side as she merely glanced at them, shrugged and walked off down the hallway. From here two paths could open, the first being Burtoni telling the senate guards leading to some unpleasant paths and the other being Burtoni not noticing them and the group could get on with their mission. From within raised voices could be heard once more.

"If we must do something about the chancellor then I suggest peaceful methods."

"No… we must…"

Knock knock.

Rex knocked on the door, answered by none other than Organa, who looked very surprised to see the group before him.

"Ahsoka?"

"Hello senator Organa."

The look on his face said it all, Organa's mouth fell wide open as he stared directly at what he thought the last of the Jedi.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Oh." Ahsoka had obviously broken Organa's trance. "Yes, come on in."

"Waxer, Boil." Commanded Cody.

"Yes sir?"

"Stay out here with two droids. Oh, try and be discrete."

The others went into Organa's office leaving the four thinking how to be discrete when everyone walking past just stared at them like they were the plague.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and the others entered into the fairly spacious office, although with all the new visitors the room would be quite cramped indeed. Inside the group found several familiar and unfamiliar faces, Duchess Satine stood near the back with two of her guards alongside a woman dressed in a white cloak and dress. **(Need help with names of senators as I have not got a clue who most of them are.)** A Rodian and an Ithorian stood by the desk talking a rather aged looking man who had white hair and tired eyes.

"Ahsoka, Barris. What are you doing here? All Jedi are wanted for treason by order of the chancellor."

"This is bigger than the Jedi." Replied Ahsoka. "The chancellor is planning to destroy the senate and turn the Republic into his perfect empire."

"Then it has begun." Muttered Satine."

"What has begun?"

"It has long been foretold of an ancient prophecy that has been told between each senator." Explained Organa. "In times of emergencies the Republic's chancellor has always tried to take control for themselves allowing them to do what they wanted. The last chancellor to do so was Pultimo, during the great hyper space war he tried to take power for himself, if not for his assassination the Republic would have turned into an Empire thousands of years ago."

**(A/N don't know if Pultimo was actually assassinated but this an AU so yeah.)**

"So Palpatine is planning the same thing as Pultimo?" Asked Rex.

"It's possible, unless we do something about it."

"No one is planning an assassination." Spoke up Satine. "We will take the peaceful course."

Before Ahsoka and the others could speak up the senators in the room began to bicker between one another. The Rodian and Ithorian arguing over which method to chose to their current dilemma.

"Sir." Cody's comm link cracked into life. "We may have a problem, come outside."

The group traded worried looks and bolted out the door to meet a terrifying situation.

At one end of the corridor, guns pointing down were the senate guards, standing in two lines, the back standing and the front kneeling. Down the other end in the same position stood the clone troopers. In the middle Waxer and one of the droids held their guns facing the clones and Boil and the other droid stood facing the senate guard with their weapons drawn. By the clones the group could see a Senator Burtoni smiling to them.

"Things just got a lot harder."

**Please review.**


	6. Encounters

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Encounters

"What's the plan Ahsoka?" Whispered Rex.

"I still thinking, hold on."

To say the group was in a dire situation was an understatement, guns pointing at them from both ends of the hallway with the only exit behind the troopers and of course the room behind them which oddly enough was one of the only rooms in the building with no windows. Poor building planning if you ask me.

"Jedi, throw down your lightsabers and come peacefully." Ordered senator Burtoni. "Senators, you are under arrest by order of the chancellor."

"We are not going anywhere." Protested Organa.

"Have it your way." Replied Burtoni. "Troopers, kill them."

"Stop!" Ordered the officer of the senate guard, as the clones raised their guns. "This is against the Coruscant Rights Act, all suspected traitors will be given a trial no matter what the case and above all the senators are under my protection."

"Fine then, captain. Shoot them all."

"What?" Exclaimed the senate captain as the clones raised their weapons to fire at the group.

"Barris, Rex. I have a plan."

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"Protect the senate guards." Yelled Ahsoka as she drew her lightsaber and charged at the clones.

"Shoot them all." Yelled senator Burtoni, as she hobbled away as fast as her legs could carry her.

The commando droids along with Rex, Cody, Waxer and Boil drew their pistols and began shooting wildly at the clones. The senate guards realising they had no choice in the matter shot at the clones helping the Jedi, their chancellor deemed to be traitors.

"No, no, no. please don't." Moaned the last survivor of the clone squad. "ARGGHH."

One of the commando droids, having no passion what so ever executed the clone at point blank range with a laser bolt through his forehead.

BOOOM

The building itself shook as dust fell around the corridor and the lights dimmed lightly.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Barris.

"Ahsoka? C...can you hear me?" Yelled Suu through the earpiece.

"What is it Suu?"

"We have been discovered… dozens of fighters everywhere…. Try to lose them and be back soon…."

The comm link went dead in static as the group groaned to one another.

"Well this just got a lot harder." Moaned Rex. "What's the plan now?"

"I truly have no idea." Responded Ahsoka.

"We may be some help to you." Said the captain of the senate guard. "There's a star port nearby with docked star destroyers, each ready for departure."

"Thank you." Replied Ahsoka. "Why are you telling us this?"

"The senate guards and I have been talking since the extermination of the Jedi temple. A prophecy has been passed down through generations of senate guards, it has been long foretold the chancellor would one day take power for himself. In order to do so, he must first eliminate the largest obstacle, the Jedi order. Without them the chancellor will kill everyone in the senate including the guards and take power. And that is why I ask for you to take us along."

"How many are there?" Asked Rex.

"There's 400 guards and a load of prisoners in the holding area awaiting trail by the senate. Also there are a handful of Jedi in the east wing in a hidden room, we couldn't just turn them in."

"400 guards?"

"Well, we had to almost triple the number since the attack by that bounty hunter."

"Alright then, Rex and Barris, go with the guards and release the prisoners. Waxer, Boil and Cody your with me. R2, up load some viruses into the main computer to make sure the chancellor doesn't find out we were here. Move."

"Yes sir." Said Rex, giving her a mock salute.

The group spilt up as the commando droids split into two groups and followed their masters.

(Several minutes later)

"Rex? See anything?" Asked Barris

The group had reached the holding area to find the doors guarded by a mixture of senate guards and clones.

"There's guards mixed in with clones, we can't just shoot the guards in the crossfire."

"Hold on." Replied the senate captain. "I have an idea."

The captain began typing away on his wrist computer all the while the others were getting more nervous by the second.

"Done."

BANG

The sound of laser fire echoed through the corridor followed by loud thuds, peering round the corridor Rex saw the guards standing over dead clones.

"What the hell?"

"These helmets come in handy from time to time." Commented the captain whilst tapping the side of his helmet.

"Come on, let's move." Ordered Barris.

Reaching the door the senate guards saluted the group.

"Guards, gather the others and meet in the foyer."

"Yes sir."

"You, get the door open."

The guard ran to the control as the others sprinted off to find the others, typing the password in the doors opened, revealing the prisoners, political and normal criminals.

"Everyone get to the foyer." Shouted Barris.

Sure enough the room started to empty as the prisoners ran past the group, until the last few Barris stopped.

"Oi let us through." Yelled a very familiar face.

"You lot are staying here, we had enough trouble tracking you down. Close the door."

The guard did as ordered as the prisoners looked a little more than annoyed.

"You will regret this."

"Yes, you will have your revenge David."

"That's Darren Shore."

"Goodbye."

"Dam you."

The door closed as Darren swore every swear word in the galaxy leaving a very smug looking Barris on the on the other side.

"Come on, let's hope Ahsoka has had the same luck as us."

(On the other side of the senate)

The last clone fell to the floor as Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber, the hallway behind her was littered with clone soldiers. Cody, Boil and Waxer along with a senate guard acting as their guide. The commando droids just tagging along at the back, watching the groups back.

"Impressive Ahsoka." Commented Waxer.

"Thanks. Were is this secret room then?"

"Over here."

The guard walked to what the group assumed was a wall until he walked straight through it.

"Hologram, oldest trick in the book."

"Droids, stay here and watch the entrance."

"Roger roger."

Following the guard through the group came to see a rather battered looking steel door. The guard knocked several times until the door opened to reveal several people within the room.

"What is it?"

"Master Jedi, this is Ahsoka Tano. The chancellor is making his move, you must leave."

Looking past the master Jedi, Ahsoka could see at least 6 others, 3 being younglings around 6 or 7. The other 3 looked to be around padawan age of 11.

BOOOM

Dust once again fell from the ceiling as distant screams could be heard.

"The purge of the senate is beginning."

"Fine, padawans gather your things and sort out the younglings." Ordered the master Jedi. "So you are Ahsoka? Anakin told me about you, where is he anyway?"

"He turned to the dark side and became Palatine's apprentice."

"Great. So what is the plan?"

"There's a star port nearby, we are going to steal a star destroyer and make our way to Saleucami."

"Why Saleucami?"

"We have allies on that planet."

"Sir." Came the robotic voice of the commando droids. "We have a problem."

Exchanging worried looks with one another, the group with their new Jedi allies ran through the wall to find a horrible surprise waiting for them.

Clones. Lots of clones waiting for them with blasters pointing at them.

"Great, not again." Moaned Ahsoka.

Suddenly Ahsoka felt something in the force making her shake with fear, the other Jedi felt it as well as their faces turned pale.

"What's the matter."

Before Ahsoka could reply the very thing that the force had warned her off, entered the room. Deep large breathes echoed round as the sound of footsteps came closer. The clones parted revealing a man cloaked entirely in black with a strange looking helmet and cape, whilst walking like a zombie as if he wasn't used to his legs.

"Welcome Lord Vader." Said one of the clones.

The man in front stared directly at Ahsoka, a cold shiver ran up her spine as the man drew a red lightsaber.


	7. Comandeering

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Commandeering

"Well this is just fantastic." Muttered Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka? What do we do?" Asked Cody, ready to draw his pistol on the command.

"Hold your itchy trigger figure, I have a plan."

The man in black stepped through the clone troopers as if he once again a toddler learning to walk. His heavy breathing echoed through the corridor as the glow of his lightsaber filled the area, the helmet made the red glow shine into the eyes making it look like he had evil eyes. The clone trooper held their position as the mysterious man approached the group ready to strike.

"Don't I have a choice to join you? Anakin." Asked Ahsoka, pulling a puppy pout.

"The name is Darth Vader." Replied the man cloaked in black.

"Wait, this thing is Anakin?" Asked Cody, completely startled.

"Hello there snips." Replied Anakin between heavy breaths that continued to echo up the corridor. "Do you really wish to join the dark side?"

"Yes." Lied Ahsoka. "But first let the others go."

"Very well."

So Anakin still held his compassionate side even after he turned to the dark side. This could still work in Ahsoka's favour.

"Clones stand down and let the others pass." Ordered Darth Vader.

The clones did not stand down as ordered as the captain of the group stepped forwards.

"Sorry sir, we take orders from the chancellor not you. We have been ordered to kill any Jedi and senators, and right now you are about to release several fugitive Jedi. This can not be allowed."

"So be it."

Before Ahsoka's eyes Vader sheathed his lightsaber and rose by hands. The clones started to gasp for air as they rose up into the air.

"All of you go now." Commanded Ahsoka to the others. "I'll be along shortly."

Cody, Waxer and Boil lead the way followed by the other Jedi and at the back followed the commando droids completely oblivious to everything.

Ahsoka watched as the others ran past Vader and the floating clones in total agony, if his helmet was off Ahsoka was pretty sure he would be smiling.

"Pesky clones." Muttered Vader as the clones dropped lifelessly to the floor, lying limp littering the corridor. "Now, where were we?"

Ahsoka smiled as she drew her lightsaber making Vader do the same.

"Shame, you would have made a great sith lord Ahsoka."

"I walk the path of the light, it's not too late. Give in to light sight, come back to us."

"To what? My master opened my eyes, the Jedi have lied to us Ahsoka. They manipulated us from the moment we stepped through the doors of the temple. The dark side is more powerful the true path the Jedi should follow."

"Sorry not interested."

Ahsoka did the fool hearty thing and decided to attack Vader head on.

"So unwise."

Vader drew his lightsaber and sliced down once in a fluid motion as Ahsoka passed him. Ahsoka turned back to Vader horrified as what every Jedi cherished with their lives fell apart, her lightsaber fell into two pieces onto the floor.

"Now snips. What did I tell you about your lightsaber?" Chuckled Vader. "Is this your choice? Join me or be destroyed."

"I'll never join the dark side." Snarled Ahsoka.

"Have it your way."

Vader rose his lightsaber ready to strike her but unfortunately he didn't count on one obstacle getting in his way.

Jar Jar Binks.

Crashing through the ceiling on what appeared to be a speeder was the famous senator Jar Jar Binks.

"What the hell?" Cried Vader as debris rained down on top of him burying him.

"Messa didn't do it." Cried Jar Jar. "Boy boy that was fun."

"Thanks Jar Jar, come on lets get the hell out of here."

Ahsoka sprinted ahead followed by Jar Jar, down the corridors to the meeting point which was the foyer.

"Freeze Jedi."

"Crap."

Ahsoka came to a halt before the Foyer only to find it completely devoid of life except for two clone troopers who were pointing weapons at her. Over the floor of the foyer lay scattered bodies of clone troopers and senate guards, the pillars around the room bore scars of the battle before, large chunks were missing off the pillars and ceiling which were also scattered across the floor.

Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber only to remember what happened a few minutes ago.

"Great." Muttered Ahsoka.

BANG BANG

Flying past her ears came two green laser bolts that pierced both clones helmets in their foreheads, the clones collapsed to the floor lifelessly as Ahsoka turned to see her saviour.

"Jar Jar?" Asked Ahsoka completely shocked.

Jar Jar held a Naboo style pistol looking very pleased with himself.

"What? Messa was trained by Amidala ages ago."

"Thank god for that. Where is everyone?"

A large explosion echoed outside as Ahsoka ran to the doors to find her question answered. The steps down along with the road all the way into the distance was littered with clone troopers, senate guards and normal civilians of Coruscant. In the distance smoke rose from buildings and Ahsoka could see their destination. The star port, she could easily see two Venator-class star destroyers docked.

"Let's move before they leave us behind."

"Here ya go Ahsokas."

Jar Jar handed Ahsoka a Naboo pistol then pulled another one out for personal use.

Getting to the ships was easy, just follow the path of destruction and the road of dead bodies. After several minutes Ahsoka could hear the raging battle up ahead, instead of taking the main entrance to the port, which was littered with destroyed tanks and dead soldiers and civilians she grabbed Jar Jar's arm and took him into a ruined building that over looked the port.

"Oh this is bad."

At one of the end port, on the other side away from the ships, trying to advance through the debris was the clone army. Dozens upon dozens clone troopers took the places of the fallen as more and more tanks emerged from the entrance way over taking the ones that were completely destroyed.

On the other side by the ships, dozens of senate guards, civilians and what was left of the Jedi from the temple fought their way onto the ships. Scattered across the field between the ships and the clones were containers and boxes that each side was using for cover.

"Move it now!" Yelled a voice above Ahsoka and Jar Jar.

"Follow me and be quiet." Whispered Ahsoka.

Ahsoka crept up the stairs to the roof, opening the door silently she found a group of clones setting up an a mobile ion cannon.

"Messa and ussa can take 'em."

"Not yet. Wait until they finish setting it up."

Sure enough after several moments of watching the clones fix the cannon along with a lot of swearing and kicking at the machine, the cannon eventually came to life as it started to hum.

"Great. Let's move."

Both Ahsoka and Jar Jar fired rapidly at the clones leaving them no choice to draw their weapons or even turn round to face their attackers.

Sure enough Ahsoka darted forwards and started to fire rapidly at the amassed clones and tanks. A mass cheer went up from the ships as dozens of people ran into the ships through the cargo ramp as Ahsoka's ion cannon hammered the clones position. After several moments a large humming began emitting from the two ships, as the last of the people boarded the ships the cruisers began to take off.

"Well this is great." Muttered Ahsoka. "Come on Jar Jar, we need to find some other form of transport."

"Hands up now!" Yelled a clone emerging with several others from the door.

"Crap, not again."

"Ahsoka, get down." Came a Suu's voice through the ear piece.

Ahsoka did as told making the clones very suspicious but thankfully that was short lived as a the roar of an engine entered everyone's ears followed by several powerful shots destroying part of the roof, thankfully where the clones were and not Ahsoka.

Above emerged the Ebon Hawk with the cargo ramp lowered.

"Hold on Jar Jar."

Ahsoka grabbed Jar Jar and leapt onto the ramp as Suu piloted it away to join the two ships.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better." Muttered Ahsoka.

Meanwhile back in the docks Darth Vader emerged from the entrance covered in dust from his earlier encounter with Ahsoka. Before him clones were cleaning up the mess, taking the wounded away, removing the destroyed tanks and searching the dead for signs of where the two ships were bound for.

"Sir." Said one of the brave clones, who had gotten up the courage to talk to Vader. "Im afraid they got away and stole two star destroyers."

The clone flinched expecting to be slain on the spot by the sith lord but what Vader said surprised him.

"Do not worry. We will catch them eventually."


	8. Discovery

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**I haven't seen star wars in years so I used wiki and something called Wookiepedia, there I learnt stuff I never knew. So if I get anything wrong feel free to tell me.**

Discovery

"No way. Absolutely not. Get those bloody ships off my farm."

The yells of Cut Lawquane could be heard for miles on the planet Saleucami as two enormous capitol ships filled the landscape with at least several thousand people spewing across the farm. At the head of it all stood a very angry Farmer by the name Cut Lawquane, his family stood behind him as Ahsoka, Barris, and Windu who had new robotic hands curtsey of Jaybo. Cody, Rex, Waxer and Boil stood behind commenting and laughing at how easy their escape had been. R2 D2 and C3PO were nearby, C3PO had been picked up by Barris who had been fleeing out of the senate building.

Their escape had been rather easy considering the absolute chaos in space due to the battles raging. The Ebon Hawk led the way as the two capitol ships followed, they also had managed to tractor beam several escape pods and a damaged Jedi ship onto the ships, adding to their numbers present on Saleucami.

"What? Why not?" Asked Ahsoka looking totally confused.

"Because, one you put my wife in danger and two I thought you were picking up a few people and taking them somewhere else. Not brining thousands back and starting a bloody war. Lastly I want what's best for me and my family and that's away from war and oppression. So in the politest way I ask you all to leave."

"Is there any way you can persuaded otherwise?" Asked Barris.

"Im afraid not."

"All right then, we need to plan our next move. Cut do you mind if we plan here then leave?"

"Sure. If you don't mind me and my family are going to have some lunch."

With that Cut and his family, ignoring the protests from his wife offering help to the others, departed back into the farm house.

Meanwhile the leaders or the main people as it where made their way to the barn with a holographic map to plan their next move.

Before they could even get into a barn one of the senate guards, still in full uniform, ran out of one of the capitol ships shouting his head off.

"Sir, Sir. You should see this immediately."

Behind him several others brought out the holographic transmitter as the others began to gather round to see what the fuss was all about.

"The chancellor is transmitting across the galaxy. You really need to watch this."

The transmitter was set up rather quickly to the portable generator, after a few kicks to it and a lot of swearing, the machine sparked to life as Palpatine appeared.

"The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader… The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds… The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate."

The chancellor paused for breath as the people watching around the holographic transmitter began to shake their heads and shout out rude comments.

"These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution."

"He can't do that." Yelled Barris.

"He still holds emergency powers." Replied Windu. "He can do what he wants."

"By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law… Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed. I ask the senate to sign the constitution, those who have survived from the Jedi attack, I ask them to return."

With that the newly Emperor Palpatine faded leaving a very angry and betrayed group shouting their disapproval of Palpatine.

"This is disgraceful."

"Should we return to Coruscant?"

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"What should we do now?"

BANG

Everyone ducked on instinct, shutting up instantly as everyone looked to the source of the shot. Rex stood with his pistol pointing into the air with a very annoyed Ahsoka standing next to him.

"Listen up everyone. The senators I recommend you go back to Coruscant, you are more use closer to the emperor than with us. The rest of us, we are still thinking on a plan."

"Sir." Another senate guard came running out of the same ship. "We have a Jedi ship in coming."

"Jedi?" Echoed Barris.

Sure enough the roar of the engine filled the air as a Jedi star fighter entered the skies.

"Hey that's Obi Wan's ship." Yelled Ahsoka.

Sure enough the fighter landed and out stepped Obi Wan, but to everyone's surprise he was carrying a bundle of cloth in his arms making faces into it.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Rex.

"She." Replied Obi Wan. "Is Padme and Anakin's daughter, her brother Luke is on Tatooine."

"Where's Yoda?" Asked Barris. "I thought he would be with you."

"He has gone into self imposed exile, he may help us in times of peril. But for now we are on are own."

"What are you going to do with the girl then? We can't just bring her along."

"I have an idea." Spoke up Organa, speaking for the first time since Coruscant. "I will take her back to Coruscant with me, I will make it seem like she is my adopted daughter with my wife. And besides from the senate I can send everything you need and keep an eye on Palpatine. I will return with the other senators, you have done your job rescuing us."

"Alright then, that's one problem solved. The next problem is figuring out where to go."

"I will join you." Said Obi wan. "I will return to Tatooine when you are safe."

The senators who had escaped grouped up outside one of the Jedi cruisers, Senator Organa holding little Leia in his arms. The plan was to tell the emperor they were kidnapped by some Jedi, managed to over power them and return home.

"So what is the plan?" Asked Rex.

"I think I have a plan." Replied Ahsoka, studying the star map very closely. "We could try Ord Cestus, there's a medical station in orbit there. No doubt in the future we may need it."

"Fine then, may the force be with us."


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Surprises

_Entry 1_

_Date- who knows now? The old calendar has been replaced with the Emperor's, starting at 0 for his new grand empire. Windu wants to date to be at 15 BB, 15 years before the battle of something he says. A load of bull if you ask me, if Windu can foresee the future he would have stopped Palpatine before this had happened. I think the calendar should be set at 0, not for the new empire, but for the remembrance of the Jedi. _

_I don't blame Cut for his actions, he's only trying to protect his family and do what's best for them. The Jedi master we found, whose name I still do not know since Windu is being really secretive for some reason, left with the Jedi we found in the senate into hiding. Bastards, we really could of used their help. _

_Currently our ships are on route to Ord Cestus as planned, no mishaps or ambushes… yet. The galaxy is currently a bit… messed up at the moment, Palpatine hasn't gained the influence of everyone, yet. My new courters are on the ship we have now renamed 'Fighting Spirit', the other ship being named 'The Republic' curtsey of Windu. Admiral Kilian is on 'The Republic' with the rest (of the leaders) except for Barris who is the room next to me. _

_The room I am in now belonged to a Jedi master whose name has been deleted from all records, his body being found dead in the med bay. His belongings, robes and lightsaber were left in his room, thankfully. I have taken his lightsaber as my own since… well Anakin or Darth Vader as he wants to be called now destroyed mine. Unfortunately for me the Jedi master was going through a phase of double bladed lightsabers. Sadly for me I never learnt how to use such things, I already burnt myself by turning the bloody thing on. Windu in his infinite wisdom tells me to be patient and to practice. _

_The galactic news showed the senators returning to Coruscant, the reporters all buying Palatine's story, saying how the Jedi are evil and how they planned to hold the Republic to ransom by capturing the senators. Now the galaxy is against Jedi, well those who survived at least. After scouting Ord Cestus, the plan is to rally any surviving Jedi and anyone willing enough to fight Palpatine. At the moment that seems highly unlikely, the Republic firmly believe the Jedi have tried to take over. _

_Obi Wan has taken off somewhere to silent some inquisitor who someone like that, refusing any help what so ever. To me that is a fool hearty move, we need to work together not go off somewhere to get yourself killed. _

_These words shall never leave the pages of this book:-_

_The Jedi are finished I am part of a dying breed, Palpatine has won. He who controls the clone army controls the galaxy. We are entering an un winnable war against an invisible enemy…._

"Ahsoka?"

The voice of Barris drifted into her room, shutting her book rather fast Ahsoka turned to face Barris.

"What do you want Barris?"

Barris was stunned into silence from Ahsoka's response, never had she been so… blunt. Eyeing the book on the desk, Ahsoka seeing this moved it to one of the drawers under the desk.

"We are needed on the bridge." Replied Barris, choosing to ignore what just had happened.

"What for?"

"We will be arriving shortly, Windu wants us at the briefing."

"Great," muttered Ahsoka rather bored.

Raising from her chair, Ahsoka threw on the Jedi cloak, she had acquired from the master, attached the double bladed lightsaber to her waist and fell in step with Barris as they marched up towards the bridge.

"So…" Barris, eager to break the silence between the two tried to come up with something. "Do you think many Jedi survived?"

"To be honest Barris, I think we may be the last."

Barris' look became one of worry and concern, Ahsoka's words of wisdom sure do help in times like these.

After a very awkward silence the pair emerged onto the bridge which was bustling with activity. Civilians running round with Rex and Cody directing them on what to do and how to work everything. At the front on the holo transmitter stood Emperor Palpatine finishing one of his new speeches to the galaxy.

"He's just announced the mass extermination of non-humans by the clone army." Commented Cody from the side of Barris and Ahsoka. "He wants the perfect race in his perfect empire."

"My children, the beginning of an empire is always full of obstacles. May these be overcome so that you can live in peace within the empire."

With those last words Palpatine hologram faded, being replaced with those on the 'The Republic'. Admiral Kilian, Windu, the captain of the senate guard whose name Ahsoka still did not know, and lastly a member from the civilian group from Coruscant who had been chosen to represent them. Waxer and Boil appeared from the lift from the lower levels, joined the others at the holo transmitter. Jaybo was in the cargo hold of 'The Fighting Spirit' working on god knows what. He claimed it would give Palpatine a nasty surprise. R2 and C3PO joined him in the lower decks.

"Ahsoka, Barris good of you to join us. Thanks to R2 we have received footage of the station orbiting Ord Cestus. Here it is."

On the holo transmitter images came to life within the station, what everyone saw shocked them. Dead clone bodies littered the floors as the images flew from camera to camera, blood stained the walls everywhere, the bacta tanks were filled with red instead of the light blue that usually occupied it. Several machines across the station along with the defence robots were completely destroyed, the images kept flying from camera to camera until it stopped the only two living people left in the station. A Kaminoan, who was barely alive on the floor in a pool of her own blood with several deep gashes across her body, standing over her was a female Rattataki with two red lightsabers standing over her ready to strike.

"Ventress." Commented Barris.

"Well things just got a lot harder."


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Just to be clear the clones, Rex, Cody, Waxer and Boil refused to carry out order 66 and chose to fight with the Jedi. This is an AU. **

Explanations

Ahsoka was told, or rather ordered, by Windu to return to her courters and get some sleep for the up coming battle with Ventress. Windu had something in store for Ventress, Ahsoka could feel it.

The feelings of hate and annoyance flooded Ahsoka, being kept out of the plans of what will happen, feeling useless that she could do nothing to save Anakin from the dark side.

Falling asleep was pretty easy all things considered, this time instead of regular dreams something strange happened. This dream was just like when she had appeared as Anakin in one of her visions. This time however the vision was looking in the past, since well this one involved Ventress.

_Ahsoka stood before the Emperor, or rather Ahsoka watching from Darth Vader's eyes. Sitting before 'her', was the Emperor Palpatine, behind his desk in his office at the senate building. Behind him stood several people clad in all red armour, even wearing a red cape and helmet whilst holding a long spear like sword beside them. Before the Emperor stood Darth Vader and next to him a very pissed Ventress, dressed in her normal clothes with the exception of a dark cloak draped over her._

"_What is you want child?" Asked Palpatine in a rather dangerous voice._

"_I am no child," sneered Ventress "I wish to serve you… for a handsome fee that is."_

_Ventress just kept sneering at Palpatine, if she knew what was going to happen to her, she would have stopped. _

"_Credits? Is that all you care about?"_

"_Of course, why else did would I of severed Dooku?"_

"_Emperor Palpatine," Came a voice from the door, looking back it was on the people clad all in red armour. "We found her my lord."_

"_Excellent, bring her in. Ventress, how to put this. You are yesterdays news, I have found a more… promising student."_

"_What?"_

_Ventress drew her lightsabers from her sides, but she kept them 'off' since there was a dark lord beside her. Vader as a precaution held his lightsaber by his side just to be on the safe side. _

"_I WANT MY MUMMY."_

_Suddenly a very pitched wailing entered the room, Ventress temporally forgetting the Emperor, turning round to find a young girl around 2 years old being dragged in by two of the men clad in red._

_**I didn't find out about Mara Jade until I typed in Star Wars timeline, there I learnt I lot. Wiki says she's older than Luke, so this is based on that.**_

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_She, Ventress, is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. I will train her to hunt down my enemies and the remaining Jedi."_

"_I can do that now!" screamed Ventress, temptation ran through her to stick her lightsabers in Palpatine. _

"_Ventress my dear, you are too old. I need someone younger who I can teach, as I said before you are yesterdays news."_

_The girl behind began to cry even harder, looking back Ahsoka got a good look at her. She had very short bright red hair, with bright green eyes staring round the room. Tears streaming down her cheeks holding onto what looked like an old teddy bear. _

"_Guards, please escort our guest out."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, I'm not being replaced by that." Snarled Ventress, pointing her lightsaber at the small girl. "I need the credits."_

"_I will give you nothing, guards."_

_Two guards clad in red emerged on either side of Ventress and made to grab her arms, big mistake. With surprising speed, Ventress' lightsabers switched on and swiped through the air. The heads of the guards fell to the floor as the bodies fell limply to the floor, big mistake. The other guards in the room got into attack position as Vader drew his lightsaber as Palpatine continued to sit in the same position with a large smile plastered across his face. _

"_Kill her." Ordered Palpatine. _

_Vader watched slightly amused as the guards charged in only to be cut down by Ventress in seconds._

"_What the hell?"_

_Everyone, who was still alive, in the room stood awe struck at what happened next. The small girl in the room had screamed whilst holding out one of her arms, the next thing that happened was one of Ventress' lightsabers flying into her hand. The girl stopped crying and simply stared at the thing in her hand. _

"_Maybe next time." _

_Ventress being reasonably calm about the whole ordeal, simply used the force to get her lightsaber back, sheathed them then jumped out of the window. _

"_Vader." Said Palpatine, totally oblivious to everything that just happened, "This," pointing to the small girl "Is Mara Jade, train her in the ways of the force. She will become my personal assassin from now on."_

"_Yes master."_

Ahsoka bolted up in her bed, sweating like mad and breathing hard. Beside her stood Barriss, with a look of concern plastered across her face.

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"You were moaning in your sleep, something about Vader and a girl named Mara."

"Yes well, its just a dream."

"Ahsoka, don't insult my intelligence. I know for a fact that you share a bond with your old master. I think you should tell Windu."

After a lengthily argument, which Barriss won, Ahsoka reluctantly agreed to tell Windu of her vision. Eventually they got up to the bridge and contacted Windu, who after hearing the story, did not believe a word of it.

"I hate him."

"So do I." Replied Barriss.


	11. Transformation

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Transformation

"You have got to be joking." Said Ahsoka, looking at Windu like he was crazy and quite frankly his plan made him crazy.

"I am not joking Ahsoka." Replied Windu, "I believe my plan will work."

"What makes you think she will accept?"

"Have faith Ahsoka."

Ahsoka could not believe what she was hearing, neither could the others for that matter. Everyone thought he had officially lost his mind, since he had devoted his life to the Jedi order and now… well the order was finished he had nothing left.

"This is Ventress we're talking about." Pleaded Ahsoka, trying in vain to get through to him. "She's evil and will attack us on sight."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"But…"

"That is enough Ahsoka."

With that Windu's hologram vanished from the 'The Fighting Spirit's' boarding party, all looking rather annoyed and confused. Why they couldn't just blow the station from the face of the galaxy and eliminate a dangerous enemy was beyond Windu. He claimed destroying an enemy was against the Jedi code, but Cody reminded him that the Jedi code didn't exist any more which actually made Windu shut up for a while. Windu wanted to catch Ventress alive, after that he said he wanted to make it a surprise.

"I hate that man." Commented Cody.

The others in the boarding ship agreed, Cody, Rex, Waxer and Boil accompanied by Ahsoka. Barriss had the unfortunate 'privilege' of joining Windu in the raid along with two of the former senate guards. Everyone else had been ordered to stay on board the ships by Windu, he said, he didn't want Ventress to be spooked. The others just said he was a complete idiot, she wouldn't be spooked she would just kill everyone.

"I feel sorry for Barriss." Said Ahsoka.

"I agree with you there."

"Enough chit chat." The voice of Admiral Kilian echoed round the small ship. "Launching in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and go."

The boarding ship shot off from the ship heading for their target, the medical station.

"Waxer, check your gun."

"Yep."

The clones readied themselves for the coming battle with Ventress, but according to Windu there won't be a fight.

"Impact in 5."

CRUNCH

The boarding ship impacted onto the station with a piercing crashing sound that echoed round the ship. Another crashing told the group that Windu's boarding ship had reached it's destination as well.

"Let's move." Ordered Ahsoka.

The group made their way through the maze like hallways of the stations, everywhere they went their path was littered with bodies and destruction. It was pretty obvious that a lightsaber had been used.

"ARGHHH."

The screaming of a woman echoed through the hallways, the group exchanged worried looks and hurried through the rest of the hallway. At the end of the hallway the group emerged at a large room with a glass dome on top. In the centre of the room stood Ventress, her lightsaber digging into a Kaminoan woman who was on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Ventress."

The Rattataki woman smiled as she saw who entered the room, retrieving her lightsaber from the now dead corpse, she began to laugh.

"Well, well, well. A Jedi, this is a rare sight nowadays. What do I owe this unpleasant event?"

"Here to kill you." Said Ahsoka, without even thinking.

Ahsoka drew her lightsaber as Ventress chuckled once more.

"A new lightsaber Ahsoka?" even though it wasn't funny Ventress just chuckled. "Hey! What the…"

Suddenly Ventress was taken off her feet and thrown across the room, her lightsabers slipping out of her hands and rolling across the floor. Windu and Barriss emerged from another corridor with their arms out stretched focusing hard.

"What? Let me go now!"

Ventress struggled against invisible bonds as she couldn't move against the wall.

"Barriss, hold her still."

Barriss did as she was told as Windu marched forwards, muttering cantations under his breath.

"What's he doing?" asked Rex.

"I read about this during my studies at the temple. I believe Windu is trying to alter her mind and create a new identity for her. This has only been done a few times throughout history, the last being done on Darth Revan."

"Interesting." Replied Rex.

"What's going on lass?"

**I don't why but I reckon Admiral Kilian is Scottish, certainly sounds like it.**

Admiral Kilian emerged from the corridor with a few others, the sounds of activity could be heard easily enough in the room. The ships have docked, thankfully with no mishaps.

"He's altering her mind, giving her a new identity so I think she can work with us."

"So we will have an altered assassin next to us?"

"Precisely."

"This will end badly."

Ahsoka could see Admiral Kilian worried about the idea of Ventress in their ranks.

Several hours ticked by as Windu continued to mutter under his breath, at least now Ventress had stopped screaming and simply stared blanklyback into Windu's eyes. The others had cleaned the station of dead bodies and the destruction, they also found a dozen clone soldiers in bacta tanks in the lower levels. According to the logs they were commandos, the others debated what to do with them. Two sides formed, one for letting them out and the other side wanted them to stay put. After all the commandos were bred to be killing machines who would kill all of them, but the others said they did need all the help they could get. Nether less this would end in blood shed, the kind words of captain Rex. Jaybo thought he could re programme their minds using some sort of device he was working on, the technical detail everyone zoned out for only focusing on the key points.

"Everyone come quickly. Windu's done it."

Everyone ran to the room where Windu was located to find him standing in the middle of the room with a large smile on his face. Barriss stood next to him looking extremely exhausted, before them stood Ventress looking… well not like herself.

"Who are they master?"

The others just gasped, Ventress sounded, well normal. Her voice wasn't filled with hate anymore.

"They are friends." Replied Windu. "Introduce yourself."

"Hello friends of my master." Ventress took a bow before them, "My name is Jasmine Narec."

"Why Narec?" whispered Ahsoka to Windu.

"Her master before she fell to the dark side."

"Well this is going to be fun."

**What do you think? Reviews **


	12. Patience

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Patience

Sorry its been a while, my laptop had one nasty virus.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts on both my Star Wars story and Star Wars the clone wars story. And thank you to all the people who added me as favourite author. **

_Entry 2_

_Date- several months after my first entry. Several months wasted thanks to Windu, what is he really thinking?_

_It's been several months since Windu gave Ventress a new personality and identification and it has been… just weird. She's acting well, normal. Of course normal for us is a under statement, we no longer live normal lives as we are constantly on the run. Ventress, or Jasmine Narec, that's going to take time to get used to really. Someone can't really be your sworn enemy one day then be your best friend the next, it's just weird. Windu wants no one to call her Ventress as it may cause her to remember her true self, and quite frankly no one wants that. Although, may these words never leave this book, I wouldn't mind Ventress to remember and kill Windu that would be nice. I may be writing dark things but that doesn't mean I'm turning to the dark side. _

_I don't know what Windu is thinking, instead of gathering strength to oppose Emperor Palpatine and the new empire, he has ordered us to stay on the ships. He says the time is not right. Not right? If we wait any longer Palpatine will hunt us down and destroy everyone on the ships with ease. We should be gathering help, not sitting round the ship listening to Windu ramble on how we shall gather the others when the time is right. _

_I feel I am losing my closest friend, Barriss, she has become more distant recently. I feel the same way, we both have lost our masters, Anakin to more… dark ways. Windu is just too stubborn to realise it. Someone really needs to put him in his place, or someone take up the role of commanding us. I vote for Admiral Kilian if a mutiny ever takes place. Again these words shall never leave this book. If things don't improve with Windu, I will leave with Barriss to gather resistance, something Windu is un-capable of. _

_I don't know what Obi Wan is thinking, I think he's been round Windu too long. He walked into the senate building to contact Duchess Satine, and wouldn't you know it the Emperor found out. Now Satine along with the people of Mandalore are enemies of the Empire, well done Obi Wan. I mean what was he thinking when he walked into the most dangerous place in the galaxy for a Jedi to be? Stupid acts like that will surely make the Jedi extinct. One good thing came from this, if Duchess Satine is smart she will restart the ways of the old Mandalorians. We could use a race of the most dangerous and most feared soldiers in the known galaxy. _

"Ahsoka!" Barriss' voice entered Ahsoka's room, she sounded very afraid and scared. She crashed into Ahsoka's room, just as Ahsoka stuffed her diary/book in one of the drawers. "Come to the bridge quickly."

She ran before Ahsoka had a chance to reply, choosing to follow rather than question it. Running up to the bridge Ahsoka knew something big was going on, since the crew were running about relaying messages as many more looked very scared.

"What's happening." Said Ahsoka as she reached the bridge, to no one in particular.

A random civilian answered her, whom she did not know.

"The Emperor has made a bold move. He's sent the fleet to Shili, he's just announced the destruction of the planet along with all Togrutas."

Ahsoka felt like she give into her anger and hunt down Palpatine before the fleet could destroy her home world, but of course Windu would remind her of the Jedi way.

"Where… what is Windu planning to do?" asked Ahsoka shakily.

"I don't know, he's over there."

Walking over to the holo transmitter, where Windu appeared as a hologram, by the look of the others faces the news was extremely bad.

"I can not believe this." Said Barriss, barley above a whisper.

"What's going on?" asked Ahsoka as she stepped close enough for the others to hear.

The others, except for Windu, turned to Ahsoka with a saddened expression on their faces.

"We're not doing anything, that's the thing." Grunted Rex.

"Captain, that is enough." Replied Windu. "We do not have the strength to take on the clone fleet."

"Whose fault is that?" yelled Rex, beating Ahsoka to telling Windu their true thoughts. "We've sat here for months doing nothing."

"We do not know who to trust." Replied Windu, "we need time for the enemies of Palpatine to surface."

Ahsoka, and the others for that matter, could not believe what they were hearing.

"Sir." Fortunately, one of the crew interrupted them before any got hurt, knowing Rex he would probably have attacked Windu. "You should see this."

Pressing a button on the holo transmitter the images that the group saw made them sick to their stomachs. Shili was burning, dozens of capitol ships were bombarding the planet. No one could escape from the planet, everyone died in their homes. The Jedi on the two ships could feel the deaths of millions of people at once.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone that resists." Palpatine appeared on the holo transmitter dressed in his black hood and cloak, "Those who resist will be destroyed, you have been warned."

Palpatine vanished leaving a very pissed off and upset group.

"We need to do something." Yelled Rex

"We shall do no such thing…" replied Windu

Ahsoka faded out to the conversation as she became over wheeled by her emotions. She walked back to her room, ignoring everyone round her as the others didn't notice her leaving. Ahsoka had one thought when she reached her room, escape from Windu and his foolishness.

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat as she jumped a foot into the air as she recognised that voice.

"Master Sinube?"

In front of Ahsoka appeared Sinube in ghost form (or whatever its called).

"Ahsoka, didn't I teach you anything on our adventure together?"

"But master…"

"Ahsoka?" came the voice of Barriss from outside her room.

"Remember patience Ahsoka."

Sinube vanished as Barriss entered the room.

"If you are leaving Ahsoka, I wish to join you."

Barriss waited for an answer as Ahsoka pondered on what to do.

"Patience Barriss." Said Ahsoka as her saddened face bore a small smile.

**Review**


	13. Leaving

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 13

Ahsoka sat in her room watching the galactic news with a very saddened expression on her face. Over the past several months more and more planets fell to the onslaught of the Empire's fleet, more than a dozen species have been wiped clean from the galaxy. Every death brought pain to Ahsoka, every death shouted in her mind, the force wanted her to save the galaxy. However she had made a promise to an old friend, no matter what she wanted to do. After each death of a planet Sinube would return to her, telling to mediate and keep her mind clear. But above remain patient.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka didn't even look up from the screen as she knew who it was, her closet friend Barriss Offee. She too was feeling the effects of the dead screaming out through the force to her. However, upon looking into her eyes Ahsoka saw determination like she was on a mission.

"Barriss?"

"The empire has started the bombardment of my home world." Said Barriss, barley above a whisper. Tears came to her eyes as Ahsoka got up to hug her friend. "Im leaving."

Ahsoka could tell Barriss was on a mission to avenge her people, and she could not sit idly by as she took all the fun.

"I'm coming with you. We should see if any others would like to join us."

"I doubt Windu would even consider going."

That was something everyone on the ship would agree on.

"I think Rex, Cody, Waxer and Boil would come with us."

"Jaybo as well."

"R2 and C3PO might."

"We could take the Ebon Hawk on our journey, but first we need to ask everyone."

"I'll go pack." Said Barriss as she went back to her room leaving Ahsoka alone to pack her own things.

"Ahsoka."

"Not now master." Said Ahsoka knowing full well who she was talking to.

"I have told you to patient Ahsoka…"

"I have been patient and look what has happened." Shot back Ahsoka "More than a dozen species are extinct and many planets have become un-habitable."

"If this is your choice young one, then I can not stop you. I only ask you be patient on your journey."

"I will master."

"Oh and one more favour. When on your journey stop at Dantooine and visit an old friend of mine named Kins Bollock."

"Ahsoka?"

Barriss entered the room as Sinube vanished from sight, she was already to go.

"Come on we need to tell the others our plan."

Which of course was what they did, the only problem who had a problem with this was understandably Windu.

"No, I forbid you to go. You must stay here."

"We are old enough to make our own choices," shot back Ahsoka, which in truth they were not. They both were 14.

"You are padawans, you are not ready."

"After the war with Malak, Bastilla Shaw made a law that promoted all padawans to full Jedi knights due to the severe shortage. That still exists today if the Jedi numbers have fallen." Said Ahsoka without missing a beat. "Look it up."

Windu turned his back to them, thinking hard.

"Is that true?" whispered Barriss to Ahsoka

"Not really, made it up." Replied Ahsoka.

"Alright fine." Said Windu turning back to the girls, "But before you go on your grand crusade I want to you to Dagobah and talk to Yoda…"

"He's alive." Blurted out Ahsoka without thinking.

Off course Yoda would be alive, he was the most powerful Jedi in existence.

"For those who want to come with us, meet in the hanger next to the Ebon Hawk." Announced Ahsoka to the crew of both ships.

(20 minutes later)

Ahsoka and Barriss waited by the Ebon Hawk as the crew loaded the ship with supplies for their journey. Admiral Kilian had turned up to say farewell and gave them some very useful information for their journey. Rex, Cody, Waxer and Boil joined them in the hanger almost immediately all geared up and ready to go. R2 turned up with C3PO but unfortunately C3PO decided to stay with Windu but had come to see R2 off. Three men, who were former senate guards, also decided to join Ahsoka and Barriss. They had traded in their senate uniforms and donned similar civilian clothes. The 15 commando droids were stored away in the cargo hold, each armed with their swords and blaster rifles and a few other large weapons.

"Hey wait up."

Ahsoka turned and smiled as Jaybo ran up them panting, he and his clothes was covered in black smears.

"Good to see you are coming with us Jaybo."

"Im not but I made you something that will travel with you."

"Great, where is it?" asked Barriss.

"Here."

Suddenly out of thin air a droid appeared, standing at least several foot higher than Ahsoka. The droid looked similar to the commando droids but looked… upgraded. A large blue device was welded onto the chest piece.

"Impressive."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Laughed Jaybo

The droid began to emit a humming sound as the entire thing was covered in blue then a second later Ahsoka found herself staring at herself.

"What the…"

Jaybo simply laughed as the droid began to glow blue once more and this time the pair found themselves staring at Barriss.

"You gotta love it."

"You made this?" asked Barriss stunned.

"Well sort of, I may of stolen the plans." Muttered Jaybo.

"What else can the droid do?" asked Ahsoka, ignoring the last part.

"Well as you can see the droid is a master of disguise, the droid is also equipped with two lightsabers."

As soon as he said this the droid reached behind it's waist and unsheathed two lightsabers, one green and the other blue.

"I down loaded some of the Jedi's fighting techniques into it. May the droid help you on your travels."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"There is a lot of work to be done here, even if Windu doesn't admit it."

With that Jaybo returned to his work of what ever project he was working on before.

"I think that's enough waiting, we have everyone willing to come with us."

And so they boarded with the more advanced commando droid at their side, while the others on board simply stared at the machine.

"So before we tried destroying these things and now we work with them?" commented Rex

"Basically yes Rex." Said Ahsoka, smiling at him.

"Great."

**Reviews **


	14. Yoda

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Yoda

**Thank you all for the reviews**

**The lonely fox- thanks for the review, im not quite sure about the pairings really. If anyone has any ideas post em up. I have the basic plot so some Jedi will show up.**

**Check out my new story I am writing, it's a harry potter story if anyone is interested, just look on my profile. Its called the third wizarding war.**

"Are you sure we're in the right place" asked Rex, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes im sure Rex," replied Ahsoka.

The group had landed on Dagobah at the co-ordinates Windu had given them, and the group had found the place to be a bit spooky at best. There was no sign of Yoda, the calling sounds of kinds of different animals screeched in the background making the group feel nervous. Ahsoka, Barris, Rex and Cody had gone to look for Yoda while the others stayed at the ship. Ahsoka knew why Waxer and Boil stayed behind, after being bred to hate and fight the droid army they didn't trust the droids in the ship. They probably found it annoying the work alongside droids.

"Sir, I found something." Cried Cody. It was agreed between the four to team up in twos and scout the area, whoever found something called the others.

Ahsoka and Rex ran to the others and saw what they had found, an escape pod of some sort.

"This is quite recent," said Cody, examining the escape pod. "I would estimate this landed here a few days ago."

"Where's…."

Ahsoka reacted faster than she had in all her life, a small grunting sound came from the tress followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Drawing her own lightsaber she saw a green blur jump from the trees aiming at Rex and Cody.

"MASTER!"

The two blades collided with each other before Rex's face, inches away from being hit. Ahsoka stared into Yoda's eyes, they were mixed with confusion and hatred.

"Ahsoka?" croaked Yoda, surprised to see her. "Surprised I am to see you."

Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber but Yoda didn't, he looked like he was ready to strike down the two clones.

"Master? Their friends."

Barriss sensed what he was thinking, to be honest any fool could see what Yoda was thinking, you didn't need the force to figure that one out.

"Follow me, you will."

Before any one could ask where or any questions, Yoda had already started to trot off using the aid of his walking stick.

"Guess we have no choice." Muttered Rex

The group followed Yoda, much to the annoyance the two clones telling him to walk a little bit faster, to a rather large tree. The group watched as Yoda trotted down under the tree trunk.

"Not bad." Muttered Rex sarcastically, as the group followed Yoda.

Under the tree was a large cave, a ramp leading down, the roof of the cave was filled with flies that glowed giving light to the cave. Large tree roots hung down from the roof, some forming what the group guessed as a sofa. The floor was a bit lumpy and made of mud.

"Not done it is."

"Thank god for that." Said Rex a little too loudly causing Yoda to glare at him.

"Master Yoda. We need your help." Said Ahsoka coming to Rex's aid before anything kicked off.

"With what young one?"

"Regroup with the remaining Jedi and stop Palpatine."

"Hmm, help you I will not."

"What why?"

The group was stunned, surely the master of the Jedi order would want to bring the man to justice who was responsible for the near annihilation of the Jedi.

"Time is right, it is not. But give you help in finding the others I will."

"Times not right? You sound like Windu." Muttered Rex.

"Anyway master, can you give us the list back on our ship?"

"Very well."

(Several minutes later)

"Nice ship, you have."

"Thank you mas…. STOP."

On entering the ship the upgraded commando droid, which has not been named by the crew yet (any ideas of what to name it review), passed in front of Yoda. Just like the clones, Yoda had a hatred against the droids since they had wiped out a huge portion of his fellow Jedi. Before any one could stop him, he had ignited his lightsaber and attacked the droid, fortunately Jaybo had programmed the droid too well. The droid ignited its lightsaber and collided with Yoda's.

"This is a friend as well."

Yoda didn't look convinced, the droid sheathed its lightsaber as did Yoda but he kept his lightsaber by his side to be on the safe side.

"Yoda? Can you tell us where the others are?"

"Very well."

Yoda waddled over to the holo transmitter and began to typing in names and co-ordinates of the Jedi he knew where they were.

Felucia, Tatooine, Dantooine, Coruscant, Endor, Korriban, Polis Massa.

"This is going to take a while." Commented Rex, as Yoda continued to type onto the holo transmitter as more planets and Jedi came up on the screen.

"Master, Windu wishes to speak with you." The upgraded commando droid told Ahsoka.

"Ok?" replied Ahsoka rather uncertainly.

Before her eyes, the droid glowed blue once more and transformed into Windu.

"Hello Ahsoka, I see you found Yoda."

"What?"

"Jaybo forgot to tell you, this droid transforms into the person you are talking to, a more portable holo transmitter if you will."  
"Ok then. And yes master we found Yoda."

"Good. Good luck with your journey, you're going to need it. Our intel says Emperor Palpatine has gathered a new unit to hunt down the remaining Jedi. Stay safe."

"Yes master."

The droid glowed blue and transformed back into itself once more.

"Oh and Yoda…"

Ahsoka turned to thank Yoda only to find he had already gone, they had all been distracted by Windu that no one noticed Yoda leaving.

"Where should we go first?" asked Rex eyeing the number of planets and Jedi on the holo transmitter.

"I know where to go." Said Ahsoka, "I made a promise to a friend and I intend to keep it."

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Dantooine

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Dantooine

"_Luke? Luke?"_

_Ahsoka opened her eyes to find herself on a desert planet facing two suns in the sky, she herself was dressed in the large black cloak, her hood down revealing her face. Even though she couldn't see herself she could she was grown up, her head tails were far longer, nearly reaching her waist. Her skin was a darker shade of red, down by her waist she could feel her lightsaber pressing into her side._

"_Luke! Your aunt is calling you."_

_Looking to the sound of the voice, Ahsoka found herself standing atop of a small crater with several odd looking machines and two people looking up at the opposite side. One was an elderly man who looked in his forties, grey hair and beard, his eyes showed tiredness and was dressed in rather baggy and torn clothes. His wife, Ahsoka assumed since she was holding onto his arm in a protective way, was around the same age as the man, she had short brown hair and her eyes also showed tiredness._

"_What is it?" called a boy from the opposite side crater._

_The boy was certainly in his teen years, blond hair and blue eyes from what she could see, his face looked very familiar but she couldn't place it. _

"_Get those two droids ready for work detail."_

"_Yes sir." Replied the boy._

_The boy looked up across the crater, as Ahsoka suddenly vanished._

"_Whoa, I got skills." Thought Ahsoka._

_She had somehow appeared at the bottom the hill in mere seconds. Scanning the area she saw a rather battered looking hovel, along with a few also battered looking droids around._

"_R2?"_

_In the distance she could see R2 moving at a very quick pace towards some mountains, she was ready to go after the droid when a hand touched her shoulder._

"_Stay here and watch the parents, I shall go after the boy."_

_Turning to face the stranger, Ahsoka had no clue who he was. The man was incredibly old, any fool could work that out since his beard and hair were white filled with grey hairs. But, the man wore Jedi robes and he did look familiar but she couldn't place his face. _

"_There he goes," the man sighed._

_Sure enough a speeder emerged from behind the hill and shot off into the distance after R2 with a very familiar droid in the passenger seat. _

"_C3PO?"_

"_I'll be back soon."_

_With that the old man jogged out into the desert with surprising speed. _

"_Why won't you let him go?" yelled a woman's voice from in the crater._

"_Because he'll end up like his farther, I won't have him mixed up in Jedi affairs."_

"_That is not your choice to make…"_

_VROOOM_

_Over head several ships, which she had never seen before in her life, flew across the crater and landed the other side by the hovel. The ships landed with a lot of smoke coming from the engines and hissing noises, the ramp descended as several people clad in white armour ran out._

"_Clones?"_

_However, these weren't the clones Ahsoka was used to, they had different armour on and carried smaller weapons. _

"_Why are you here?" demanded the old man with his wife huddled behind him._

"_Where is the boy?" asked, who Ahsoka assumed as the leader, as he was dressed differently to the others. He wore a grey suit with hat, a series of coloured badges on his chest. _

"_What boy?"_

"_Don't play the dumb game. Men."_

_The 'clones' around him stormed forwards and grabbed the two, pulled them down on their knees and held guns to their heads._

"_Where is he?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Fine then."_

_Nodding to the clone behind the woman, he shot her in the back of her head. Ahsoka's mind was screaming for her to do something, but her body stayed put hiding behind the hill._

"_Where is the boy?"_

"_Fuck you." Snarled the old man, Ahsoka had to admit she respected his courage._

"_Fine then." _

_The clone raised his weapon and shot._

_NOOOOOO_

Ahsoka sat bolt up right in her bed within the Ebon Hawk's living courters, Barriss stood beside her with a very concerned look on her face.

"Dream." Muttered Ahsoka, refusing to look up at her best friend.

"Ahsoka, you were muttering in your sleep. What did you see?"

"Nothing," Ahsoka got up and stormed past Barriss into the little bathroom aboard the ship.

"It was just a dream." Ahsoka tried to reassure herself, as she splashed some water onto her face.

"Ahsoka, we're almost at Dantooine." Barriss' voice sounded from the other side of the door, composing herself Ahsoka stepped out of the bathroom like nothing was wrong.

"Good timing."

The pair walked to the bridge to see one of the commando droids flying, the ship came out of Hyperspace and zoomed towards Dantooine which was free of the empire presence… for now at least.

"Landing in 5 minutes." The commando droid said over the inter com. "Buckle yourselves in."

Everyone did as was told, Ahsoka always buckled herself in since her old master always crashed the ship they were in without fail.

"Unidentified ship, this is Khoonda spaceport, state your name and business."

"This is the Ebon Hawk and our business is trading."

"Very well, welcome to Dantooine."

Several minutes later the ship shuddered as it landed on the ground, one of the best landings Ahsoka ever had considering all the ships she had been in had mostly been shot down.

"Let's go."

Ahsoka and Barriss were the first to descend the ramp onto Dantooine.

"Oh shit."

"Put your hands up."

Surrounding the ship was a dozen clone soldiers, all aiming their weapons up at the two Jedi.

**Review please **


	16. Khoonda

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Khoonda

"Hands up, you are under arrest."

"On what charges?" said Barriss, their lightsabers were hidden under their cloaks so they must be arresting them on some other charge.

"You are under arrest, you two are Jedi!"

"No we are not," replied Barriss thinking on her feet, "We are bounty hunters tracking down the Jedi."

Ahsoka looked at her like she was mad or something, by this time the clones had grouped together at the bottom of the ramp. Surely they could just take them all out, but the glare from Barriss told Ahsoka to stay put.

"You have Jedi clothes," said the captain of the group, a little less uncertain than before.

"We wear them to attract other Jedi to us then we capture them."

The clones looked to one another, obviously confused.

"But our…"

"We were hired by the emperor to track down the last of the Jedi."

"That's our job." Yelled the captain as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we need the money, we take what jobs we can get. If you have any complaints tell the emperor."

The clones looked to each other once more, obviously they didn't really want to complain to the emperor, what could they do?

"Im sorry to have wasted your time," replied the captain.

The clones started to walk away as they lowered their weapons from the pair, relief washed over the two, unfortunately they didn't count on one thing.

"Mistress Offee and Tano."

The advanced commando droid appeared on top of the ramp as the clones below started to shout and raise their weapons back up.

In a mere matter of seconds all hell broke lose the clones began firing at the droid as Barriss, Ahsoka and the droid all drew their lightsabers deflecting the laser shots. The mini turret lowered from a compartment from underneath the ship, curtsey of Jaybo, he added a number of features to the ship while upgrading it. The turret began to fire rapidly into the small group of clones as the others on board the ship fired down the ramp as they came to see what the commotion was all about.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of a high pitched alarm pierced the area as one of the clones, who the group missed, had pressed the alarm on the wall.

"Shit," muttered Rex as he shot the last clone standing, "We need to get out of here."

"No, we need to find someone first."

Before anyone could stop her, Ahsoka had jumped from the ramp and ran into the connected corridor that lead to a small complex that was known as the entertainment complex.

"We best go help," sighed Barriss as more and more gunfire followed by loud screams echoed in the corridor.

"She moves fast." Said Rex as the others nodded in reply.

The group stepped into the corridor to find Ahsoka at the far end fighting a bunch of clones moving into the bar area. Along the corridor a few clone bodies were already starting to bleed out onto the floor.

"Where is Kins Bollock," Ahsoka shouted to the civilians in the bar.

The people looked at her like she was mad or something, no one dared to speak as she stood in front of them with her double bladed lightsaber drawn.

"There's no one near here with that name," said a human who looked very nervous.

"Ahsoka?"

"I…I don't understand." Muttered Ahsoka as the others came to comfort her, well Barriss did the four clones stood guard with the advanced commando droid just in case. The three former senate guards stayed back at the ship, ready to activate the commando droids just in case something went wrong.

"Why we even here anyways?" asked Rex, which earned him a glare from the two Jedi.

"We can look around if you wish?" said Barriss, "But we shall leave when things get too… chaotic."

Ahsoka smiled at this, she immediately took off out of the bar to Khoonda with Barriss closely behind.

"Well, who wants a beer?" asked Rex, the clones all smiled and dived to the bar.

Starwars Starwars Starwars Starwars

Ahsoka walked round the town called Khoonda, the place had grown since the days of the legendary Revan. Since Dantooine became a large farmer planet, trading with many planets more and more settlers came to the planet. She had hidden her lightsaber back under her robes, but she still received glares and odd looks from the residents. Barriss was by her side, she wouldn't leave, the best bet was to keep Ahsoka out of trouble and knowing her she would be in trouble any minute.

"Kins Bollock?"

Ahsoka had taken to asking that name to random people around town earning her more weird looks. Some just laughed in her face and walked off, she was incredibly tempted to attack them if it wasn't for Barriss holding her back. To be honest if Ahsoka left alone on this journey she would of just attacked anyone and everyone until she got what she wanted. But yet again she was reminded of the light side and not falling to the dark side.

"Will people stop calling me that!" cried someone coming out of a house.

Ahsoka stared as a twi'lek, dressed in a Jedi masters robe, made his way over them. He was green and his head tails were fully grown and had an air of superiority over him.

"You speak basic?" asked Barriss before she could stop herself.

"Of course I do," replied the twi'lek rather offended. "Now what is it you want?"

"Sinube sent me to find you." Said Ahsoka, Barriss looked at her strangely but didn't push for answers.

"Oh that old hermit, he was one of the first to call me that name." he hissed the word name as if it was an old curse or something. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's dead." Muttered Ahsoka on the verge of tears.

"What?"

"You haven't watched the news lately have you?" asked Barriss.

"No, we haven't had any shipments in ages. We're not sure what's happening off this world, our communications are limited. Why?"

"Palpatine has named himself emperor and the clone army is on his side, the Jedi have been declared traitors and have nearly been wiped off the face of the galaxy."

The look on the twi'lek's face said it all, it was a combination of fear and confusion.

"But… how come im still alive?" he blurted out.

"Maybe Dantooine is too remote the clone army wasn't in this sector to start with."

"That makes sense."

"What is your name?" asked Ahsoka, she was being a bit nosey yes but she still wanted to know.

The twi'lek make a sound the pair had never heard before, possibly in his native language but it almost sounded like Kins Bollock.

"Yeah I know," before the pair could say anything, he beat them to it. "My name does sound like Kins Bollock."

VROOOM

Over head dozens of low altitude assault transport flew through the air as several capitol ships came out of space blocking the sun.

"Oh dam." Muttered Ahsoka and Barriss at the same time.

**Review : )**


	17. Goodbyes

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Some people have said my story is wrong with peoples ages etc, THIS IS AN AU.

Goodbyes

"Good to see you, it is master Obi Wan."

"Thank you master."

Obi wan made his way into Yoda's make shift while the little green Jedi master made some tea in his 'kitchen'. Not much of a kitchen really, just a few logs round a fire. What Yoda failed to notice when he turned his back to Obi Wan was a second figure accompanying him.

"Your friend, who is?" asked Yoda when he turned back round to find Obi Wan sitting on one of the logs with his arm round a clocked figure.

"Oh sorry master, this is Satine."

Sure enough Satine drew her hood back revealing herself to master Yoda, her hair was messy and untidy and her eyes had rather large bags under. It looked she hadn't slept in days, which may be true considering she was now an enemy of the galactic empire.

"Pleasure to see you it is."

"Thank you master Jedi."

"Talk we need to Obi Wan."

Obi Wan had expected this, ever since he had escaped capture with Satine from the senate building, he could feel Yoda's anger through the force. He didn't blame Yoda for being angry really, what he did was foolish and irresponsible.

"Your actions…"

VROOOM

The three exchanged worried looks between one another, Satine drew her trusty deactivator gun while the two Jedi drew their lightsabers. The three darted out of the cave Yoda called a home to find a clone assault transport landing in his 'back garden'.

Before the door even opened the three charged out towards the vehicle, Yoda leading the way.

"Stop!" yelled Satine, grabbing Obi Wan's arm as the door slid open revealing the people inside.

Yoda didn't seem to hear as he jumped and soared through the air with his lightsaber ready to strike, thankfully the man on the inside had very quick reflexes. In a mere matter of seconds, a purple lightsaber collided with Yoda's lightsaber.

"Windu?"

Seeing his friend's face made Yoda surprisingly calm, sheathing both their lightsabers as Obi wan did the same, Satine looked over joyed for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" asked Obi Wan.

"I came to speak with Ahsoka, is she here?"

"Gone, she has." Replied Yoda, looking slightly shocked that Windu had risked their safety to look for Ahsoka.

"WHAT?" clearly that was not the answer he had been hoping for. "I thought you were going to finish their training, that's why I allowed them to come here."

"Do you suggest we bring her back?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yes, we can't risk her going out into the galaxy not fully trained causing serious trouble."

"Too late, it is."

- Meanwhile on Dantooine -

Back in the bar all four clones had… well become absolutely smashed out of their heads to say the least. The advanced commando droid had disguised itself as a bar patron sitting near the back keeping an eye on the four clones.

"Another round!" cried Rex, throwing money at the unfortunate bar keeper who looked pretty uncomfortable standing next to them.

Sure enough four more beers and several shots were placed in front of them, as fast as they were given they were downed rather fast.

"I love you." Said Cody to the three of them as he was by far the most drunk.

The three laughed exceptionally hard as Cody fell off his stall backwards, still muttering random things under his breath.

"Clones!" barked a new voice entering the bar.

"Shit." Muttered all four clones at once.

Entering the bar was a squad of clones, the leader looked to be a commando by the unique armour he wore.

"What do you think you are doing? You know the rules, no drinking by order of the emperor."

"Hold on sir, I think they may be deserters. They don't have their uniforms on." Said one of the clones beside the leader.

The four clones, except for Cody who was laughing on the floor, exchanged worried glances between one another.

"Arrest them."

Thankfully the advanced commando droid stepped in to help them, well stepped in is not the word for it. The droid simply 'transformed' back into its original self and attack with its twin lightsabers as the four clones watched, ordering another round. Cody was still laughing his head off as the droid cut down the last of the clones who tried to arrest the other clones.

"We need to get out of here," cried Barriss running into the bar pulling a shocked looking Ahsoka who was covered in blood.

That was easier said than done considering two of the clones were at the stage too drunk to walk several minutes, the other two didn't help as they laughed at everything the other two did.

"Come on you lot!" cried Barriss as more clones poured in through the doors firing as Barriss and the commando droid did their best deflecting the laser bolts back.

Ahsoka looked like she had seen a ghost as she just stood behind Barriss staring off into space. Eventually however, under a barrage of fire, the group managed to make their to the Ebon Hawk where they found even more clones. The ramp was lowered as the commando droids fired at the clones who were trying to board the ship, the three former senate guards covered at the top of the ramp letting the droids do the fighting.

"Get the ship started!" cried Barriss as she charged the clones letting the others follow to the ship.

Thankfully luck was on their side as the remaining clones were cut down and the party boarded, more clones poured into the hanger firing at the ship.

Barriss managed to get to the controls first as she took the ship out of the hanger into the atmosphere where they had a surprise waiting for them.

"Oh dam."

Dozens of capitol ships filled the sky as dozens and dozens of star fighters zoomed towards them.

"Go into hyper space now." Said Ahsoka, coming out her 'dazed' phase.

"That won't work."

"Do it!"

They didn't have much of a choice really, be destroyed or captured by the enemy or try going into hyper space without proper coordinates.

"Do it now!"

The star fighters began to shoot, the lasers almost reaching the ship, Barriss pushed the lever as the ship darted into hyper space.

- Several minutes later -

"Well that was interesting." Commented Barriss.

Somehow the ship had come out of hyper space in the Dagobah system, even though she didn't enter any coordinates at all. Random jumping was extremely dangerous, the Republic funded a project trying it. Most of the people ended up dead, since their ships ended up crashing into planet surfaces, not very ideal really.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The holo transmitter at the centre of the ship started to beep signalling someone was contacting them. Ahsoka and Barriss walked up to it and pressed a few buttons, Yoda and Windu emerged on the other side.

"Greetings masters, what is it you require?" asked Barriss.

"Return to Dagobah you shall."

"Why?"

"Finish your training you must."

"But…"

"We saw what happened on Dantooine." Said Windu, making the other stay drop their heads in shame.

Kins died in the cross fire when they tried to return to the bar area to link up with the others.

"Discuss this, we shall not. Train you must."

Yoda and Windu vanished from the transmitter leaving the pair to think on what must be done.

"Great," muttered one of the former senate guards.

"Gather the others and meet here."

- Several minutes later -

The four clones had been given some sort of drug to make them pretty much sober but the only side affect was it gave you a killer hang over.

"What's going on?"

"We need to complete our training with master Yoda."

"How long will that take?"

"We don't know." Admitted Barriss looking at Ahsoka.

The group began to think, they really didn't want to stay on a rotten planet for god knows how long.

"We will leave you for a while," said the leader of the three former senate guards, "When your training is complete find us and we shall help you."

"At least the clones will stay." Muttered Ahsoka.

"Umm, Waxer and I are going to Ryloth."

"Cody and I will go help Windu."

This day was getting worse for the two Jedi, their friends were leaving them and they had to go to a dump of a planet to train. For all they knew after they had finished their training every other Jedi could have been hunted down. Unfortunately they didn't have much of a choice.

"Take one of these." Said Ahsoka as she handed out communicators to everyone. "We will contact you when the time is ready."

**I know its kinda shitty but oh well, my story really kicks off next chapter. **


	18. Knighthood

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Knighthood

15 BBY

Four years had passed since Ahsoka and Barriss had reluctantly agreed to finish their training with Yoda on Dagobah. With hardly any contact from the outside world, the pair had managed to get on with their Jedi training, Yoda seemed to be holding them back. The main reason the pair could think of was Yoda protecting them from the rest of the galaxy. The first year of their training, the pair kept in contact with the others around the galaxy but after a while all contact ceased for some reason. For a time both assumed the worst but thankfully Windu in his last transmition said everyone was fine for the most part. However, the pair had seen some of the galactic news showing more and more Jedi being hunted down.

21 Ahsoka Tano and 23 Barriss Offee both thought they were the last of the Jedi, even though Yoda refused to promote them to Jedi Knights. Some day they knew he would promote them, he couldn't keep them on the planet much longer. Although Yoda did expand what he called a home to accommodate themselves, a large gym/training area and several large rooms for the pair along with the hanger where the Ebon Hawk was stored all under ground. How Yoda managed to do that was a mystery to the pair of them and when they asked he chuckled and walked off. Fortunately, Ahsoka had rebuilt her lightsaber to suit her style, she now had twin green reverse grip lightsabers.

Several figures stepped lightly through the corridor in the early hours of the morning, the lights along the ceiling lit the way. The corridor was as bare as possible, made of hard mud considering they were under ground on a barren and lifeless, well almost lifeless, planet. The first room the figures came to was one of the bedrooms, several of them stopped and entered while more moved further down the corridor. Inside the room stood a rather impressive four poster bed with red curtains draped over. A very large chandelier hung from the ceiling as small lights dotter round the walls since there were no windows letting in light. Several dressers and clothes were dotted across the room as were the clothes of the resident, a Jedi robe hung from one of the walls alongside several posters of famous Jedi.

"On three," muttered the clone captain.

The other three clones nodded as they aimed their weapons at the bed ready to fire on the order.

"One, two, three."

Before they fired two green lightsabers ignited behind the curtains as the four clones fired rapidly at their target. The figure in the bed deflected every laser bolt with precision.

"Keep shooting!" yelled the clone captain as a stray laser bolt hit one of the clones in the forehead.

"ARGGHHHH!"

The figure sprang from the bed with her lightsabers ready to cut down the clones, she was a Togruta a rare being in the galaxy now a days since their home world was destroyed. She was far more matured than all those years ago in her teen years, her head tails had reached her waist that matched her slender form. Since she was in bed, she wore tight black shorts and a tank top that matched nicely.

"Shit."

The clones couldn't react fast enough as the Jedi reached them and cut them down with ease, her blue eyes scanning the remains for survivors.

BOOOM

The outside corridor shook as a clone soared past her door, sprinting out of her room she saw clones being forced out of a room further up as they continued to fire. A second Jedi stepped, like her friend she was also a bit under dressed, donning black shorts and a tank top. She was also very slender having matured the last few years, her hood was going revealing her shoulder curly black hair that shone in the light and she still bore the same pattern across her nose.

"Ahsoka, behind you."

Ahsoka whipped round facing her worst nightmare, at the far end of the corridor stood a figure dressed entirely in black, his breathing intensified by the mask, the black cape draping behind him stained with blood.

"Ahsoka wait!"

Ignoring her best friend's comment, Barriss Offee, Ahsoka charged with both her lightsabers behind her ready to strike.

"OMMFHH."

When she was close enough, Vader simply swatted her with a powerful thrust of his arm sending her flying through the wall and into the large training room. Of course going through a wall sounds painful but the walls are essentially very hard dried mud.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"Im fine Barriss."

"Hello snips."

Emerging from the wall from where Ahsoka sailed through, Darth Vader stepped through, if his mask was off he was sure to be ginning.

"We have to take him together."

"Agreed."

Both Jedi jumped at Vader as he pulled his lightsaber from his waist, igniting it as Barriss's lightsaber collided with it.

"What the…?"

Ahsoka came from the back trying to catch Vader off guard only for him to ignite another lightsaber which caught both of Ahsoka's lightsabers in check.

"Now Ahsoka!"

Both Jedi jumped and rolled over Vader thrusting their lightsabers down as they went, Vader screamed in pain as his shoulders were struck.

"You will pay for that." Hissed Vader as he charged at Ahsoka.

Vader screamed as he thrust his twin lightsabers down at Ahsoka as she expertly parried all attacks. Barriss swiped at the mans back, causing Vader to double over in pain, Ahsoka took full advantage and swiped at his legs. His legs gave off a shower of sparks falling off from the rest of his body causing Vader to topple over onto his back.

"I will kill you." Screamed Vader.

Ahsoka and Barriss stood before him, looked at one another and thrust their lightsabers down onto the man's chest.

"Mission failed, powering down." Came 'Vader's' voice.

Vader's body became fuzzy and it hissed and poured out smoke, a few seconds later a large droid with cuts all over appeared where Vader had once been lying.

"Dam it Yoda," cried Ahsoka, "I though we agreed, no more droids."

"Catch you off guard, I hoped."

Yoda walked out from his hiding spot from the darkness with a large grin plastered on his face. When the pair first began their training, Jaybo had sent over a few training droids to help them which helped a lot. After a while, using them became, well awkward and weird and they agreed not to use them.

"Well we are too good you know." Said Ahsoka as she high fived Barriss.

"Change you will, meet in the debriefing room."

Mumbling to themselves they went back to their rooms, the clones who had been there before had transformed back into the training droids and well being cleaned up by a service droid.

"Stupid droids." Muttered Ahsoka as she surveyed the damage to her bedroom, nothing that couldn't be fixed but she still found it irritating.

Throwing on some jogging bottoms and her Jedi cloak she stepped out as the same time as Barriss.

"What did we do wrong?" asked Barriss.

After every training session Yoda would debrief them and tell them what they did wrong and why they couldn't be accepted to knighthood yet.

"I thought we did extremely well." Replied Ahsoka.

The small walk to the debriefing room was in silence, the door was already open and the pair took their seats. The room was rather small, it held a table with two chairs at the back where the pair sat and a chalk board with a platform where Yoda stood.

"Are in order, congratulations they are."

"What." Both said in unison.

That was something they would never hear from Yoda.

"Hold you back, any longer I can not. Your training is complete. Have done everything I have asked."

The pair couldn't believe it, if this was going where they think it was going, they were going to Jedi knights.

"Helped the planet you have, saved the natives many times you have."

Barriss and Ahsoka blushed remembering the time the empire came to Dagobah in hopes to harvest some rare animals for use. The pair had managed to repel the invaders with the up most secrecy.

"Time have changed, new traditions are needed. Kneel."

The pair obeyed as they knelt before Yoda, normally for a knighting service there would be a dozen Jedi present. Now with their numbers they needed something else.

"I knight thee, Jedi knight Ahsoka Tano and Jedi knight Barriss Offee."

Yoda used his lightsaber to knight the pair, of course not actually touching them.

"Rise Jedi knights."

The pair rose with large grins plastered on their faces, both knew they could travel the galaxy on their original quest, to find all remaining Jedi and start a resistance movement against the empire.

REVIEW PLZ PLZ


	19. Decisions

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Decisions

"_For the love of the force, please help me!" screamed Barriss _

_Ahsoka's vision blurred as the scenery before her came into view, before her a large cylindrical shaped room that stretched on for miles and miles both below and above her. The room was covered was covered in pipes that stretched out with the room both ways for countless of miles. Looking down she saw Barriss holding onto to a bit of pipe that hung loosely out. However, the Barriss she was staring at was a lot older, her hair had reached her lower back and flailing in the wind, her clothes were tatty and baggy, her eyes showed mercy in them. Ahsoka could feel a smile etching upon her face as her muscles twitched._

"_ARGGGHHHH!"_

_Jerking her head up she saw a clocked black figure falling, screaming its head off as it shot off lightning from its hands. _

"_Jedi," the figure spat as it fell right before her further down the shaft. _

_The figure Ahsoka instantly recognised as Palpatine, even though the man was seriously old and covered in wrinkles._

"_Join your master in hell!"_

"_Ahsoka, NO!"_

_Ahsoka reached beside her waist and grabbed her lightsaber, green filled the area as she sliced down at Barriss._

"_NOOOOOOO!"  
Barriss fell down the shaft as Ahsoka managed to slice her hands off, seconds later a large explosion sounded as a blue energy of some sort swept upwards engulfing Barriss._

"_Sith," muttered Ahsoka as the energy engulfed her._

"AHSOKA!"  
Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts and looked round frantically at her surroundings, relief washed over her as she realised she was in the hanger. Barriss was staring at her with concern and worried over her face like she always did when she would have a vision. In the past few years Ahsoka would dive into Vader's mind, at completely random times, and experience brief glimpses of what he was up to. Every time Barriss would become more protective and worried for her, it got to the stage that Yoda got involved and taught her how to shut her mind to Vader.

"It was nothing," muttered Ahsoka.

"It was not nothing, you had another vision. After all that training and…"

"Barriss, I slipped. Alright? It won't happen again."

Barriss looked like she was argue some more, thankfully Yoda stepped into the hanger to bid farewell to his students.

"Master Yoda," both said in unison as they bowed their heads in respect.

"Hello knights."

The pair blushed at that, being called Jedi knights would take time to get used to.

"Problem, is there?"

Just like Yoda, blunt and to the point never beating round the bush.

"No master."

Ahsoka stared at Barriss as she was the one who had answered, maybe she believed that vision was a one off.

"Come to wish you luck, I have."

The pair felt touched by Yoda's sensitivity for the two woman, at times they felt he had delayed their training because the pair were like daughters to him.

"Thank you master Yoda."

The pair blew Yoda a kiss and stepped up the ramp onto the Ebon Hawk, considering the ship had sat still for 4 years it was still in great shape. During any free time the pair had they always fixed and modified the ship with modern parts that Jaybo had shipped over a few years back. Since the ship was over 4,000 years old any new part would have made the ship a lot better. Unfortunately, they had no crew since everyone had left them so they continue their training. Windu took the commando droids along with the advanced one saying his needs where greater than theirs.

"Where to first?" asked Barriss staring at the holo-map of the galaxy.

"Well we know that Waxer and Boil went to Ryloth," replied Ahsoka pointing to the planet on the map. "Last thing we heard of Rex is he's on Naboo."

"Windu could be anywhere in the galaxy."

Last transmition from Windu, which was over two years ago, had told the pair that he was travelling the galaxy helping those in need. Considering many planets had been destroyed he could be anywhere.

"We could try the medical station near Ord Cestus." Offered Ahsoka

"True, Windu did want that station just in case. Alright, pack everything we'll leave asap."

REVIEW

Sorry for the shortness


	20. Cody

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Cody

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm pierced the air signalling the end of their hyper jump, stirring the pair from their slumber in the cockpit.

"We there yet?" mumbled Ahsoka.

Barriss yawned and stretched, the beeping continued this time louder and stronger.

"Alright, alright." Shouted Ahsoka, pushing a few buttons to silence the bloody beeping.

"Coming out of hyper space in five," muttered Barriss peering at one of the screens on the console.

Hyperspace always made anyone watching it fall incredibly sleepy, no one knew why it just happened. After a few seconds the ship came out of hyperspace and the pair could not believe their eyes.

"Oh my…"

"What the…?"

The scene before them was not what they had expected, a ship graveyard. Dozens upon dozens of destroyed ships littered the area round the medical station, the station itself looked in very bad repair.

"What do we do now?" asked Ahsoka

"The computers picking some life forms in the station. Do you think it's a trap or something?"

"One way to find out."

Flying through the debris of the ships the pair noticed familiar looking ships and ships they had never seen before in their lives.

"Look at that ship," pointed Barriss, "It looks like a Jedi star fighter… but seriously upgraded."

After all they had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for four years so who knew how the galaxy had progressed.

"Use that hanger."

They didn't have much of choice with landing, by the looks of the place and the scans only one hanger was accessible connected to a corridor leading to the life forms on board. After some careful manoeuvring through the debris the ship landed in the hanger, which had seen better days as it was a total ruin. It was a miracle the place could support life and was still standing, it looked like a battle had taken place since an old Republic assault transport ship lay destroyed on the floor, scorch marks filled the walls. Oddly, there were no bodies around, there were signs of a battle and yet no bodies, a bit creepy really.

"Down that corridor,"

Barriss held a small holo watch that was connected to the Ebon Hawk's on board computer, the beeping became more rapid as they got closer to the life forms.

"That's odd."

"What is it?"

"They should be right here…"

The pair stopped and examined the holo watch, sure enough it said the life forms were where they currently were.

BOOOM

From above the ceiling gave way as a figure crashed his way through, his pistol held aloft. The two Jedi moved quickly drawing their lightsabers just in time as the figure hit the floor.

"Don't move." Everyone shouted at once.

Both Jedi held their lightsabers close to the figures head while he held his pistol pointing at Ahsoka's fore head. Now that the figure was standing right in front of the pair, he looked very familiar. He wore clone armour that was very rusted and faded, over it he wore an old duster. His face looked familiar but it was hard to tell as his face was incredibly old and wrinkly.

"Ahsoka? Barriss?"

That voice, they instantly recognised it but they couldn't believe it.

"Cody?"

"You sound surprised and a bit shocked."

"Well yeah, its been four years and yet you look ancient."

"Thanks Ahsoka." Replied Cody sarcastically, "We shall talk but not here. Follow me."

The pair sheathed their lightsabers and followed Cody down the corridor, which also had signs that a battle had taken place, to the end. The doors leading to the room were crumpled to one side, even though they were made of metal, inside looked like the hanger. The place looked beat to hell, scorch marks all over the place and the walls and ceiling had large holes in them. Large computer screens were smashed all over, only a few were intact flickering with images and maps. Several people sat on whatever they could with weapons beside them.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Barriss.

"Windu happened that's what!" snarled one of the people sitting down.

"Easy Jim."

The pair gave Cody a look that said tell me now or else.

"Windu wanted to make a strike against the empire, right out of the blue. We only had a few ships at our disposal and yet he was sure we would win. This place became our base of operations, the ship graveyard you flew through were ours. They didn't stand a chance against the empire's fleet."

"How come you're still here?"

"Im getting to that. Well, the last of the resistance ships fled leaving a group of us left. We fought for days until suddenly the attacks stopped, no idea why. We have been stranded here for ages with no contact with the others."

"How come you're so old?" asked Ahsoka.

"Always with the questions Ahsoka, I thought your time away would have taught you patience. It's my genetic engineering, I age fast. Not good to say the least."

"Do you know where anyone is?"

Cody walked over to one of the last consoles that was working and typed until a large map of the galaxy came onto the screen.

"Cody was sent to Naboo to look after the queen, Windu's orders. Waxer and Boil, I think are still on Ryloth with Numa. Windu and Admiral Kilian are god knows where, last thing I heard they were helping refugees. Jaybo and the others, I think, are with Windu."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at one another, silently deciding what their next move should be.

"If your going on a journey round the galaxy count me in." said Cody.

"What about you lot?" asked Ahsoka.

"We rather go to hell," muttered Jim, while the others nodded.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WINDU WRECKED OUR LIVES!" yelled Jim as the others tried to calm him down.

"Long story," muttered Cody, "I'll tell you some other time."

The three other people with Jim looked rather happy yet sad at the same time, happy to be finally out of the war and sad that Cody their leader was leaving.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Yeah whatever."

"So where we going?" asked Cody.

"I guess we could visit Waxer and Boil first."

"Sounds like a plan."

REVIEW


	21. Arguments

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Arguments

"So…"

Barriss was eager to break the tension between the three of them, ever since leaving the station no one had said a word to one another. Ahsoka kept staring at Cody finding it hard to grasp that he looked like an old man, Cody kept staring at the two women's figures much to the annoyance of the pair. Barriss kept looking between the two thinking of anything to say really.

"So?" repeated Ahsoka and Cody.

"Why was Jim so angry?"

That was the first thing that sprang to the front of her mind, Barriss mentally kicked herself for asking such a idiotic question.

"He was a Jedi once, raised at the temple. He was left un-chosen to become an padawan for years, when the Jedi council were ready to move him to one of the auxiliary corps when he would turn 13. Windu came along and took him as his padawan, a few months in he pair went on their first mission together. Things didn't go to plan, all I know is something went horribly wrong and a lot of people died. When that returned to the temple Jim was stripped of his force and lightsaber and banished from the Jedi order. That is why he hates Windu so much."

"Then why did he help fight with against the empire?"

"He had no choice the emperor believed him to be a threat due his past and sent a squad to kill him."

"Oh." Was the pairs only response.

An awkward silence followed once more in the room as the trio thought of what to say, after all these years of being apart they really should have thought at least several things to talk about.

"So, how did your training go?"

"Very well thank you. We are now Jedi knights."

"Congratulations."

And guess what? Yes another awkward silence followed. The trio fell back into a pattern of Ahsoka staring at Cody's face and he staring at her tits while Barriss looked between the two fearing what might happen.

"Stop staring at my breast!" screamed Ahsoka all of a sudden.

"Well stop staring at me like I got the plague or something."

"Its not my fault you look ancient."

"Well its not my fault you got huge tits, im a man do the math."  
"What happened to Waxer and Boil?" asked Barriss hastily as Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and Cody his pistol.

Thankfully that question made each other forget about fighting one as Cody started to tell the story of what happened to the pair.

"Waxer and Boil felt that there was more to life than just fighting all the time, on Ryloth a girl named Numa made the pair feel they had a purpose in life. Last I hear they have a nice set up somewhere near the capitol."

"When was the last time you heard from them?"

"Two years ago, Windu contacted them wanting their help in the fight to come. They rejected flat out, saying they had a responsibility to Numa."

"Sorry but whom is Numa?" asked Barriss.

"Obi Wan told me about her." Replied Ahsoka, "Waxer and Boil scouted ahead and met a twi'lek girl around 8 called Numa, she helped them escape from some beasts. The pair defended her and she looked up to them."

"That's right," agreed Cody.

"How come Rex isn't with you?" asked Barriss after a long silence.

"As I said before he was sent to help the queen of Naboo by Windu as she was helping refugee Jedi. He is not with me because we had a fight before we were assigned posts."

"What did you fight about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Beep beep beep

Saved by the bell, Barriss was sure another long silence would fill the journey. The end of the hyper space travel made the trio run to the cockpit, Cody being rather slower now a days was last in. The trio held their breaths as they saw what was before them. Dozens of capitol ships filled the space around the planet, more smaller ships flew to the larger ships, from the looks of things the slave trade was beginning once more.

"Unidentified ship, state your name and business."

The trio looked between one another thinking of what to say.

"Unidentified ship, answer or be destroyed."

"This is the Ebon Hawk," replied Cody, thinking on his feet. "We have bought some slaves and we are here to collect."

"Welcome Ebon Hawk, report to sector 4.5, landing pad 5. I wish you a pleasant stay on this cease pool of a planet."

"Thank you."

The comm went dead once more as the Jedi looked at Cody with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on, like you could have thought of something better."

Barriss rolled her eyes and continued to fly through the large number of battle ships and cruisers floating round the atmosphere all pointing large cannons at the planet's surface, more and more star fighters flew round protecting the larger ships and the transports coming and going from the planet.

"So where does Waxer and Boil live?"

"Near the capitol in one the villages… oh my."

The Ebon Hawk passed through the clouds and the sight was unbelievable, the capitol was in complete ruins, a smoking heap to be more accurate. The villages round them had been turned into smoking creators. Several capitol ships had landed on the ground as dozens of bombers were busy destroying several villages.

"Well things just a lot harder, again."

"This time we are better prepared."

"True."

"Im dead," moaned Cody.

REVIEW


	22. Numa

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Sorry it's been ages since I last updated, went on holiday to a resort near an army base, my laptop shut down there and wouldn't turn on. Took it to the shop and the guy said the chip or something was fried by an EMP? Don't know what the hell the army base was doing there?**

Numa

The capitol was filled with action and chaos, three figures dressed in heavy cloaks walked through the once beautiful streets of the city. Naturally their weapons were concealed, they didn't want to break their cover on their first day on the planet. Dozens upon dozens of clone squads marched the streets dragging dozens of Twi'lek's behind in chains, most of them women in rather skimpy out fits. The buildings themselves were all partly destroyed, burned out and most walls had signs of blaster fire, clearly a fierce fight took place earlier.

The sky itself matched the mood of the conquered Twi'leks, dull grey clouds hung over the city threatening to spill down a large shower on them all. Last time Ahsoka was here, after the liberation of the planet that is, the city was teeming with life. The birds sang happily, children ran round the streets the air filled with laughter along with the hustle and bustle of the market place and the air smelled of freshly cooked foods. Now, the sound of the chirping birds were dead, there was no sign of children playing only children tied up being dragged along by clone squads. The sounds of the market place was replaced with the sound of tanks, aircraft and the marching beat of the soldiers, the smell of the air reminded Ahsoka of a battlefield, not a city.

"This makes me sick," muttered Ahsoka, tears coming to her eyes.

Is this how the emperor treats the people in his new empire? With death and slavery, except for humans of course. The same thing had happened many years ago with her species, the Togruta race, one of the only messages received from the outside galaxy during their training.

"I know Ahsoka, I feel the same way," replied Barriss, looking rather disgusted as one the clones pushed a Twi'lek along.

"Come on, lets keep moving," muttered Cody, refusing to look at the scene.

The two Jedi followed Cody through the swarms of clones, laughing at the prisoners they were dragging. It took a lot of restraint for Ahsoka to simply pull her lightsaber out and attack the clones. Eventually the trio came to a large building, pointed out when they landed as the place had been transformed to a slave market.

"The quicker we get this done the better," muttered Ahsoka.

The plan was simple, buy a few Twi'leks and find out any information on the where abouts of their friends. And naturally of course help the bought Twi'leks in any way. Before the two Jedi were a bit sceptical with this plan as it involved money, a lot of it, but Cody had soothed their fears. Apparently he had quite a large sum of money, when asked where he had acquired the money he simply told the pair, 'don't worry about it.'

"Step right," cried a large man whose shouts echoed round the room as the trio stepped in. "I have the best stock on the planet, step right up."

Inside the room was filled with activity, on raised platforms around the room stood slavers who showed off the chained Twi'leks to the eager looking crowd, most of the Twi'leks being women in very revealing outfits. Clones stood round the room making sure no revolt broke out from the Twi'lek slaves.

The trio felt like pulling out of their weapons, killing the slavers and releasing all the slaves, but of course that would be a fool hearty move since there was an army of clones outside.

"Where do we start our search?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hold on," replied Cody.

The Jedi watched as he made his through the crowd to one of the platforms there he found a woman Twi'lek who was close enough for him to talk to without the others on the stage able to hear. The pair could tell what he was saying by the woman's facial expression, she first looked unhappy and bored, then her face lit up as Cody said something to her. Her face quickly turned back to a forced sad expression, the pair knew why as Cody didn't want to attract attention. A happy slave talking to a stranger, yeah that would go down well. Eventually, Cody left her and made his way back as the Twi'lek started to immediately gossip with the other woman all with a excited expression on their faces.

"Well?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not good im afraid, apparently Waxer and Boil, known as the chosen ones here." Chuckled Cody, but went back to seriousness straight away. "They are leading the under ground resistance movement along side Cham Syndulla. However there's a complication, the resistance HQ was attacked several months ago and now the resistance is scattered. This may be harder than we thought…."

Before the trio could plan any more a large commotion drew their attention, the doors to the room burst open. A dozen clone soldiers poured in, several clearing a path before them, in the middle of the clones tied up was young teenage girl Twi'lek. She was putting up some fight, the crowd watched as the girl punched one of the clones in the head. Even though the clone had a helmet on, the punch was hard enough for him to stumble back as several clones held her arms back. The clones dragged her up to the front stage as one of the clones talked to the slaver.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special slave here. Behold the daughter of one of the resistance leaders, a resistance fighter herself that has terrorised the clone army for ages. The opening bid is 10,000."

The crowd rushed forwards eager to purchase such a fine specimen. The clones departed, except for two on either side just to be on the safe side, revealing the young teenager.

"Numa."

**Hehe cliff hanger, soz ill update soon **


	23. Numa's stash

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Numa's stash

**Just saw one of the new episodes of season 3 of star wars the clone wars and to me it didn't make sense. In season 2 Zero the hutt was broken out of prison by Cad Bane and some others and in this episode he was in jail? That doesn't make sense or did i miss something? Anyways back to the story.**

"10,000!" cried a man behind Ahsoka.

"We must outbid the lot of 'em."

"Way ahead of you kid," replied Cody, "30,000!"

"40,000!"

And so it continued, the bids becoming increasingly higher, Ahsoka didn't think Cody could keep going with the bidding. Although she had been out of the 'loop' for several years, for all she knew Cody could have gained a large fortune. The man on the stage who was selling Numa looked like he was about to faint, considering the bids had reached 100,000 it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"All this for one kid," muttered Barriss.

Barriss had been listening to the gossip round the room, she really didn't care for the biding process only that Cody 'won' that is. An old couple sat at the back, from what Barriss had overheard they had clearly been brainwashed by the clones and the empire. They claimed Numa who they called filth wanted to over throw the 'civilised' people in the galaxy and the planet was their base of operations. The clone army was here to help the humans rid the galaxy of these filth, Barriss felt sick from all this. She couldn't believe people were this naive.

"A million!"

Thankfully that bid came from Cody, both Barriss and Ahsoka staring at him like he was crazy. The man on the stage grabbed onto the podium for support, it looked like he was actually about to faint.

"Hey, mate. How much for that one?"

Out of the crowd a random man, who the trio could tell he was nobility from his clothes, had come up to Cody and looked at Barriss wanting to buy her.

"Sorry mate, not for sale. 2 million!" replied Cody, shouting out another bid straight away, he was determined to win.

"Why? You are buying one for a large price you could sell one for a large price."

"I said forget it."

"You don't understand," continued the man, all the while eyeing up Barriss as if measuring her. "I own most of the land of this pathetic planet. You give me what I want and I won't make your stay here a living hell."

Cody just laughed and glared at the man, at the same time raising his bid.

"Look they are not for sale, they are my friends."

"Friends?" spat the man, "How can you be friends with scum like this?"

"Maybe you should just leave." Replied Ahsoka, getting extremely angry with the man before her, pushing him on the arm towards the exit.

"How dare you touch me, filth," screeched the man, attracting unwanted attention from the crowd around them.

"Sir, I suggest you leave before things get ugly." Said Cody, grabbing the man and throwing his cloak back to reveal two twin blasters making the man turn rather pale. Fortunately he got the message and made for the exit.

"Mark my words, you will pay. You haven't heard the last of me."

The doors slammed shut behind him as the room was filled with a deathly silence.

"I bid 2 million and that's it. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Cody placed his hands of his blasters still kept in his belt though, everyone in the room went pale also but no one said a word.

"I hope you can handle her, no refunds if anything happens," said the man on the stage as Cody went to pay him.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to handle her."

The trio along with their supposed slave travelled back to the Ebon Hawk, Numa being surprisingly silent and trouble free considering she did beat up the two clones who attempted to get even with outside. Ahsoka felt like laughing her head off at the sight of the clones on the floor but she would save that for later.

"Hello Numa," said Cody once they reached the safety of their ship, "My name is..."

"Commander Cody and Jedi padawans Ahsoka and Barriss," finished Numa earning surprised looks from the trio.

"You remember us?"

"Of course I do, after all it was quite a party," smiled Numa remembering the celebrations.

After Ryloth was liberated, of course it would have to be done again, a large celebration took place at which Waxer and Boil were reunited with Numa. Everyone was introduced to her along with getting extremely drunk that is.

"That was a good party," laughed Ahsoka, "Never thought I would see Obi Wan drunk."

"Too true," agreed Barriss, laughing as well.

"Enough of that," commanded Cody in his leader voice, "That is not why we came. We came to..."

"Fine my parents." Finished Numa. "Yeah they told me this day would come."

"Wait your parents?" asked Ahsoka

"Well, sort of. It's not official or anything but they are kind of like my dad's."

"Yes that's nice and all but we came to see Waxer and Boil, where are they?"

Barriss and Ahsoka shot him a glare, he really wasn't being that compassionate at the moment, his leader role had taken point.

"Waxer... he's dead and Boil has been captured." Whispered Numa, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"When? How?"

"When the clone army came and invaded Waxer and Boil joined up with the resistance lead by Cham Syndulla. I was brought into the conflict and I was trained to be a skilled fighter. 2 years ago the resistance HQ was found, Waxer was killed on the spot and Boil was taken into custody and hasn't been heard from since. The resistance is still alive but spread thin, still led by Syndulla."

"Can you us to him?" asked Cody.

Barriss was on the verge of tears, she was so angry and yet sad at the same time. This innocent child had been robbed of her childhood and her loved ones, no one should go through that. She was also very depressed on the news of her two friends.

"Sure, but I'll need to get my things."

"What things?"

Numa just smiled and the led the trio to an alley not far from the ship to a large crate concealed behind a large house.

"I was trained to use all sorts of weapons, especially this."

Numa pulled a lightsaber out of the box and turned it on, a brilliant blue lit up the alley way.

"Where did you get that?"

"It belonged to a Twi'lek Jedi who perished during the purges, his lightsaber fell into the resistance."

Ahsoka peered into the box and was shocked and surprised, there was a huge wad of cash, twin blasters, several bits of equipment and supplies and body army.

"Wow," gasped Ahsoka.

Cody gave Numa a look and she just shrugged it off.

"What? Not like the clones were using it for anything useful."

"Just lead the way."

REVIEW PLZ


	24. Rendezvous

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 24

"Oh my god," commented Barriss, tears coming to her eyes as she stepped through the base of the resistance HQ.

A base was not the word for the place really, it was more of a large cave carved into the face of a mountain and had passed its prime. The place needed a serious makeover, badly. Several beams kept the roof of the cave upright, which looked like they could break any moment. What really caught the trio's attention walking through the tunnels to the cave was the state of the people. Every Twi'lek they passed was either sick or injured, or in some cases both.

Everyone was glaring at the trio as they passed, Ahsoka thought of many reasons. Firstly because they were Jedi and Ahsoka could have guessed the Twi'leks blamed the Jedi for their situation, considering the amount of propaganda across the galaxy. Secondly, the fact that they had a clone walking alongside them and considering the clone army had invaded their home they had a right to be angry.

"We're doing everything in our power to…"

"That's not good enough!" roared a second figure in the cave ahead, "We need help from anyone. Every day our people die…"

Ahsoka entered at the head of the trio with Numa running up to Syndulla who was speaking to a holographic image of senator Orn Free Taa. The pair were at the centre of the cave as dozens of Twi'leks sat scattered round the cave, weapons filled the wall space as more tunnels lead off to else where. The pair stopped talking as Numa ran up and hugged Syndulla, both turning to look at the trio as they entered.

"Why the hell is he here?" screamed a Twi'lek woman, pointing at Cody.

Several others also stood up and shouted their views, most not very polite in the slightest, from the looks of things if a fight broke out the trio could easily escape since nearly everyone was covered in bandages.

"Relax everyone, they are friends," came the voice of Numa over the shouts of the Twi'leks.

Thankfully everyone in the room listened to the young Twi'lek as they all quietened and sat back down.

"Ah, Barriss, Ahsoka. It is good to see." Said Orn Free Taa.

"Its good to see you as well senator. How are things on Coruscant?" replied Ahsoka as Syndulla sat in a chair beside them, looking very exhausted.

"Very hectic at the moment, Palpatine is arresting anyone who goes against him. I have been sending valuable information to Windu…"

"Where is Windu?" asked Barriss.

"I'm sorry, I truly have no idea where he is now… bother. I must go."

The holographic image faded as the trio turned to Syndulla for answers about the whereabouts of Boil.

"I know why you are here and I can not help you. It is best for you just to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Look around, we are in no position to fight. Boil is a prisoner in the capitol that has been transformed into an impenetrable fortress. The clone army have also built a space port near it for added protection. What you want to do is suicide."

"There has to be a way in." persisted Ahsoka.

Ahsoka could tell he was hiding something by his facial expression, coupled with the fact that she was a trained Jedi knight after all.

"There is one way in that isn't suicidal," said Syndulla stroking his chin in thought, "There's an old sewage pipe leading from the city out into the countryside. That may be your best bet. Or you could get yourselves captured or something."

A grin formed on Ahsoka's face as she came up with a plan, Syndulla groaned as he knew he would be part of her plan. The others looked at Ahsoka for her to tell them the plan, typing onto the holographic projector a map came up of the capitol and the out lying area.

"This is where the sewer line starts," said Syndulla pointing to an area in the desert, he already began regretting telling her this by the look on her face.

"I have a plan, me, Barriss and Cody along with who ever wishes to come along will sneak through the sewer pipes…"

"What about me?" asked Numa.

Ahsoka smiled and for once in her life Numa became rather nervous and afraid.

"You and Syndulla, if he's up for it, will turn yourselves in…"

"What?" cried Numa and Syndulla at the same time.

"Hear me out, you will be captured and thrown in the detention centre from there you break out and meet us in the base."

"What if they decide to just shoot us on the spot?" asked Syndulla, clearly he did not like this plan one bit.

"I highly doubt that, you are leaders of the resistance and my guess is they would execute you in front of everyone as a warning to the others."

"Gee that makes me feel so much better," muttered Syndulla.

"I have a question," asked Cody, "If this plan works and we gain control of the capitol, what of the bloody space port next to it? They would surely destroy the capitol without a second thought."

"Hmm, that is a problem."

"I may be of assistance." Came a voice from the back of the cave, everyone turned to see an elderly Twi'lek woman stepping in through on of the tunnels.

"Mrs Tines, how can you help?" asked Syndulla, trying to be polite as possible but failing miserably.

"I was prime minister before the clones invaded you know," replied Mrs Tines rather harshly.

Stepping up to the holographic transmitter she pointed to a large tower in the east of the city facing the space port.

"In that tower there is a large rail gun, used to cripple capitol ships…"

"Then why the hell didn't you use it when they invaded," shouted Syndulla.

"We didn't have time, they came out of hyper space too fast and landed before we knew what was happening."

"Here's the plan, Barriss, Cody and myself will take a squad of fighters along the sewage pipe and meet up with Syndulla and Numa inside. From there we will split into two teams, the first team will capture the base while the second takes control of the rail gun and take out the capitol ships. Any questions?"

No one spoke as they all took in Ahsoka's words and let them sink in, by this time the Twi'leks in the cave had all stood up and had gathered round the holographic projector.

It is said in war every plan goes wrong at some stage, this plan had no exception, they just didn't know they were walking into a trap….

**Cliff hanger : )**

**Review **


	25. Capture

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Capture

The control centre for the bridge had been transformed into the empire's base of operations on Ryloth. The room itself had been expanded to accommodate the newly 'elected' prime minister of Ryloth, elected meaning being appointed by the emperor. The emperor still wanted to make his empire look democratic, even though the senate's power had been drastically reduced. The prime minister's throne, yes he had a throne, a solid gold one may I add, stood at the back of the room facing the windows over looking the scenery past the bridge. In front of the throne was a large table reserved for his inner circle as it were. Clone commanders, land and business owners to spies and reconnaissance agents.

The prime minister was indeed in, perched on his throne dressed in a tunic style getup, sort of like a Roman senator would wear. The man was selected by emperor Palpatine due to the fact he was a killer and hated aliens, something he had in common with Palpatine. He was a killer that would have been executed if not he had been saved by the emperor and given the title of prime minister, but that's another story for a another time. In front of him the table was filled with all sorts of documents about the economy, which was why he was half asleep twirling a blaster pistol in his finger. Of course he wasn't the only one, the clone commanders were fast asleep, the others did not notice as they were too busy talking.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shit," muttered the prime minister (can't think of a good name for him)

The holographic projector flicked to life as the image of emperor Palpatine himself came into view.

"My lord."

Everyone in the room, including the guards, kneeled before their emperor.

"What news prime minister?"

"All is going as planned master, the resistance is crushed only a few pockets remain which will be dealt with. I estimate a few more weeks until we are ready for planet wide slavery."

"Very good, you have done well."

"Thank you my lord."

"Before I leave, here is a new list of the remaining Jedi in the galaxy."

Without another word the image of Palpatine faded out as the prime minister breathed a sigh of relief. From the projector emerged a list of the remaining Jedi and a picture of them.

"Hey, I know those two. I saw them at the slave market." Shouted out one of the nobles sitting at the table.

"Guards! Gather the troops immediately." Ordered the prime minister as the clone commanders sat the table sprang up and ran out of the room.

The noble himself walked up to the projector and looked at the two Jedi.

"You just made yourself a power enemy."

- Outside the capitol -

"This better work," muttered Syndulla.

"It will," replied Numa.

"HALT!"

The truck came to stop just before the bridge as a squad of clones marched up to the driver.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked the captain of the group.

"A surprise for the prime minister."

"Show me."

From the front of the truck several Twi'leks stepped out and went round the back where several more stood on the back.

"Well we heard there was a reward for the leaders of the resistance, so…"

One of the Twi'leks opened the back of the truck revealing the inside, around 15 Twi'leks in total including Syndulla and Numa.

"Well, well, well. This is impressive. Take the prisoners to the detention centre and as for you lot, you will be paid, follow me."

"Wow it actually worked," muttered Syndulla.

- In the hills -

A few Twi'leks over looked what was happening at the bridge through their binoculars, the leader of the group switched on his communicator.

"Ahsoka? Do you read me?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"They have taken the bait, you may begin."

"Thank you, stand by for further orders."

"You heard the lady lads, be ready."

Behind him a dozen other Twi'leks prepared to fight readying themselves for the coming battle.

"Let's hope this actually works.

- At the entrance to the sewer tunnel -

"Everyone ready?" asked Ahsoka.

Her response was a murmur out of everyone, clearly they were all nervous and with good reason. Breaking into a impregnable fortress? Yeah they had a right to be nervous.

"Let's move."

Cody lead the way followed by several Twi'leks, Barriss and Ahsoka in the middle followed by more Twi'leks. Each Twi'lek carried a blaster rifle with a light near the end, Cody had two flashlights on his shoulders lighting the way ahead.

"God it stinks down here," muttered one of the Twi'leks.

"Well it is a sewer," replied another, making everyone chuckle.

After several minutes of walking, the only sound being the dripping of water well the group hoped it was water, they came to a ladder leading up.

"I'll go first,"

Barriss, instead of using the conventional way, leapt up the ladder onto the surface. The others followed using the ladder of course, their exit came out into an abandoned storage room.

"All clear," whispered Barriss as she sneaked out the door.

The group followed just as planned, if the plan was going right then the others should have escaped from the detention centre by now.

- The detention centre -

"Stay here and be a quiet girl," said one of the clones to Numa, the other laughed his head off.

The pair of clones dragged Numa to one of the cells, they expected this to be an easy assignment, how wrong they were.

"Think fast boys."

Before the clones could even blink, Numa had flipped over behind the pair and broke their necks in swift motions.

"When are they going to stop underestimating me?"

Smirking to herself she ran back down to the corridor to a storage room where the clones kept the prisoners weapons. Strangely enough there were no guards present, everyone else had been thrown into cells and left two clones to take Numa to a separate wing as she was a child. Grabbing her lightsaber and a few pistols she made her down to the others.

"What took you so long?"

"I have rescued you yet, I can easily leave you here."

Pressing a button on the console the cell force field dropped as the Twi'leks stepped out and a grabbed a blaster off Numa.

"Let's hope the others are in."

"Release the other prisoners," ordered Syndulla, as the others spread out around the detention facility freeing everyone and securing the area.

"Numa,"

Numa stopped dead in her tracks in front of one of the cells as she heard a faint voice, which she hadn't heard in ages.

"Dad."

Tears came to her eyes as she saw her adopted dad, Boil was on a straight board against the wall, making sure he couldn't move a muscle. His hair had grown way past his shoulders and was quite frankly a mess. He was incredibly skinny, his shirt was gone and he only donned baggy trousers. Across his face and torso, large cuts and gashes ranged in size with new and old blood all over.

"Hold on,"

Igniting her lightsaber she cut the bonds holding Boil to the wall and he dropped like a rock into her awaiting arms.

"N…Numa. I, I'm proud of you"

"Dad who did this to you?"

"Prime minister."

That was all he could say before his body went limp in her arms. Syndulla came into the cell just in time to see Numa let a scream of rage, lit her lightsaber once more and charged out of the room.

"Numa! Stick to the plan!"

"THE PRIME MININSTER WILL PAY!" screamed Numa as she tore through the doors, much to the surprise of the clones behind.

- Ahsoka's group, several minutes later -

"Come on, we're almost there."

The group followed Ahsoka and Barriss down the endless amount of corridors, fortunately there had been no mishaps or anything. Strangely enough there were no guards and no clones around.

"Man, this is too easy."

The group made their way through the last corridor which connected to the prime minister's office, they could easily tell that by the solid gold doors.

"I hope Syndulla and Numa are alright."

"You don't know the half of it." Came a voice over the intercom.

Before the group could move another inch, the golden burst open as a group of clones took formation, a line standing and a line kneeling, all pointing their rifles at them. From behind several panels opened in the walls and floor as even more clones appeared.

"Oh shit."

"YOU!" cried Cody.

Behind them emerged the noble that tried to buy Barriss down at the slave market.

"Told you made a powerful enemy."

"Welcome to my home Jedi."

From the golden doors emerged the prime minister himself, holding Numa in arm and in the other he was expecting the blue lightsaber. Behind him the group could see Syndulla and the others kneeling facing several clones.

"Oh and your little party outside has also been dealt with," chuckled the prime minister.

"Things have got a lot harder," muttered Ahsoka.

REVIEW PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	26. Saviour

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Saviour

"Well, well. What are we going to do with you?" said the Prime minister pacing before the group.

Currently their situation did not look promising for them, everyone of them were kneeling in the command centre each with a clone standing behind with a pistol pointing at their heads. Ahsoka and Barriss were at the front of the group with two clones watching over them, every other precaution had been used. They pair had their hands tied behind their back, the hand cuffs were connected to a rope that tied their feet together which in turn was connected to a neck brace type device. In other words they could not even move. Numa was pretty much in the same position as the two Jedi, the clones had stopped under estimating her now considering what she did earlier. One of the clones tried to put some handcuffs on her only to have his neck broken. In the end it took a handful of clones, several seriously injured by the end, and a stunner blast at her. The others had the up most respect for her spirit, including, surprising everyone else, the prime minister for some reason.

"Well you two Jedi could make great dancers…"

"Hold on sir." Came the response of one of the clone commanders present in the room. "The two Jedi will be executed along with the others by order of the emperor."

"Who's in charge here commander? You will follow my orders. We will sell the Jedi to the Hutts, apparently there's a large bounty for them."

"I follow the emperor," replied the clone commander, "those who don't follow orders are traitors."

"You going to rat me out?" replied the prime minister, moving closer to the clone commander.

"If I have to."

Ahsoka smiled to herself realising where the situation was heading, the clones around the room reached for their pistols as the guards, who were hand picked by the prime minister himself, also reached for their weapons. Barriss on the other hand was terrified, there were two options here. One the clones would win and they would be executed or the prime minister would have his way and they would be dancers for the Hutts. Either way they would be stuck in what was likely to become a civil war in the palace.

"You will do no such thing," hissed the prime minister, "Guards!"

Around the room, every clone and guard drew their weapons and pointed them and the opposing side. The Twi'leks kneeling on the floor couldn't have been happier, they were going to kill themselves and do their jobs for them, although they would be stuck with the handcuffs behind their backs, but they would cross that bridge when they would come to it.

"Wait, hold on," cried one of the guards from the back as an idea struck him, "I have a brilliant idea."

"What?"

"Put this lot in the arena and face that monster the emperor sent us. If they survive we go with the prime ministers plan and if they die than that's the clones plan."

"I like it," smiled the clone commander.

"Gentleman, to the arena for some fun."

The Twi'leks and the two Jedi, who all were rather confused at this stage, were roughly dragged out of the control room down several long narrow corridors. In the distance the group could hear large cheers going up as hundred of footsteps began running in all different directions.

"Oh my," gasped Barriss.

The group were dragged into what looked like the collosseum with a large glass roof over the top and three times the size. The wall leading up to the stands was at least 40 feet high with several huge doors dug into them, the door the group came out of was tiny in comparison. The seats were being filled out at amazing speed with what looked like every clone on the planet. Cameras were brought out, Ahsoka's guess was to broadcast their death to the population as a warning. The floor of the collosseum was filled with rocks and large boulders, ample opportunity to hide for whatever was coming their way.

"Here you lot are," said one of the clones as he dropped the groups weapons on the floor before them, including their lightsabers. "You're going to need 'em."

Before the clones left they untied everyone and bolted for the door which slammed shut.

"Gentlemen, we have a large surprise for all of you," came the voice of the prime minister, who was perched in the stands on a large throne and platform which resided above one of the largest doors on the wall. For today's entertainment, I give you the resistance and two Jedi…"

At that the entire crowd booed and hissed at the group. The group themselves had picked up their weapons and readied themselves for whatever was to come.

"And on our side, I give the zilo beast."

The crowd went into a frenzy of cheering as the largest door opened, the ground began to shake as a huge monster walked forwards. This zilo beast was but a child, but still massive and dangerous none the less. It looked fully grown except for the third arm which was a little stump on its back, the scales would be impossible to break through, even with a lightsaber.

"Oh shit," muttered the group at once.

The beast roared and moved forwards, the group shuddered as it showed its huge teeth, from its mouth a huge jet of green liquid shot out towards the group.

"Everyone move!" cried Ahsoka.

The group spread out except for one unfortunate soul who was struck by the strange liquid.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The group was horrified as the Twi'lek literally melted into the green liquid as the crowd gave a missive cheer.

"We are so dead," muttered Syndulla.

"That's new," commented Ahsoka who remembered watching the fight with the fully grown zilo beast on the holo video.

"Genetic engineering my dear," shouted the prime minister over the cheering crowd, "The emperor spared no expense with the cloning process."

The crowd laughed as the Twi'leks started shooting the beast to no affect, the crowd even went as far as throwing weapons down onto the arena for laughs considering they wouldn't affect the beast.

"Ahsoka! What the hell did do we do?" cried Barriss as the beast stomped on a large boulder which a couple of the Twi'leks were hiding, instantly killing them.

"We don't stand a chance against that thing!"

In truth Syndulla was probably right, they would die in this arena, unless they came up with a plan…

"I got an idea," shouted Ahsoka, "Does anyone have any electrical equipment or droid poppers?"

"No why?"

"The last time one of these was defeated was by sending large electrical currents or something similar into its nerves system through the gaps in its armour."

BOOOM

One of the Twi'leks attempted to throw a grenade, which had been thrown down by the crowd, only to be crushed underneath the beast's foot making a muffled explosion beneath it.

"I got this," offered Syndulla, giving Ahsoka his weapon, "Sends out a large pulse of electricity knocking anything out, well almost anything."

"Thanks, keep it busy."

The others moaned in annoyance, whereas Numa questioned Ahsoka's sanity for wanting to keep the busy, the biggest question. How?

The group did their best at keeping the beast busy, another Twi'lek got stomped on as another Twi'lek was melted from the beast's green liquid shot out of its mouth. Out of the group all that was left was Syndulla, Numa, Cody, Barriss and Ahsoka along with a few other Twi'leks.

Ahsoka began her plan, her goal the head where the weakest of the scales would be, or so she thought, she really had no clue. Running up the tail then climbing up the spiked spine onto its head, grabbing the gun off her back she charged the power all the way.

"I hope this works." Muttered Ahsoka, the crowd had stopped screaming and chanting and sat back watching for what would happen next.

The gun charged all of the way as she jammed the gun in between a gap in the scales then jumped off the beast onto the ground.

ARRRGGHHHHHHIIIIIAGHHHHH

The beast began to scream as electricity covered its face, its eyes scrunched up in the pain as the entire collosseum went silent.

"Oh crap," muttered Cody.

The electricity died away as the beast brushed away the gun with its claws, it narrowed its eyes at the group and roared.

"I think that just made it more angry."

BOOOOM

Far above them, part of the glass roof exploded as a large chunk fell directly towards the beast. The group watched as the glass, which was indeed rather large, impaled the monster. The beast stayed still for a moment almost as if nothing had happened, next the beast spilt in half spilling out blood and guts all over the place. Looking up the group smiled as they saw their saviour…

**Im leaving it there, anit I a stinker : )**

**Review!**


	27. Return of Mandalore

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Return of Mandalore

- Several minutes before -

A dozen people crouched around the glass on the top of the collosseum looking down at the group fighting against the Zilo beats, miserably may I add. Over head several republic drop ships circled the glass awaiting the signal, in the atmosphere hidden under cloaking devices were several Venator-class star destroyers. All stolen ships by the way. Thankfully the empire had no clue of their presence or their existence for that matter. Palpatine had insisted to his commanders that the galaxy was his and no one would try to rebel against him, how wrong he was.

Out of the handful of people on the glass roof only two of them wore different out fits from the others. The majority of the group wore blue armour covering them from head to toe with a strange looking helmet that resembled a clone's helmet, except for the visor being a T-shape. On the shoulder pads a symbol was present, although faded they still wore it with honour, the symbol of the Republic. A crime punishable by death by order of the emperor may I add. Each person had a blaster at his or her side with a blaster rifle slung over their shoulder. On their backs they all had a jet pack, considering their leaders plan they would definitely need it.

The other person on the glass roof who was not in full armour, was a woman in her mid 30s who until recently was the Duchess of Mandalore but thanks to her husband she had been branded a traitor to the empire. Thankfully for the Duchess, there were plenty of people on Mandalore ready to fight the empire and restore the Republic. Duchess Satine, or Satine Kryze now, out her Duchess uniform she donned a pair of grey trousers and a red pregnancy shirt, yes she is pregnant. Satine of course is the second in command of the mandalorians, well those who chose to follow her as a new mandalore has risen claiming the title of Mandalore and causing chaos back on her home planet. But that was still an under ground movement considering the empire ruled the planet with an iron first.

The last person of the group was the leader of the whole organisation, he was the one who planned the raids against the empire, ambushes on patrols, you name it. The leader may be old, in his mid 30s at least, but he still was quite fit and healthy as he is a Jedi knight. Obi Wan Kenobi, still alive and still kicking butt in the galaxy. And yes, he is engaged to Satine, and yes he is the father of Satine's unborn baby. The Jedi order would never allow this but the order was dead after all and Obi Wan had moved on to modern times, a smart Jedi.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Obi Wan to the group before him, "I'll cut the glass and make sure a large piece hits the Zilo beast, then you lot fly down and cause chaos. As soon as you're in the drop ships will follow, and Satine please go back to the ship and wait."

"No, I want to fight." She replied rather stubbornly, some of the others sniggered at the couples bickering.

"Satine, I told you. You can't fight when you're pregnant."

"And I told you to shave that beard but that's never going to happen."

Seeing he was in a losing battle with her, Obi Wan decided to let the subject drop realising Satine could look after herself well enough. Drawing his lightsaber, he expertly sliced through the glass, just as he had hoped for a large chuck went soaring down towards the Zilo Beast. Obi Wan watched with a large grin as the large piece of glass hit its mark as the beast easily spilt into two and fell into a heap on the floor. As soon as the glass shattered the group made their move, the sound of jet packs filled the air as lasers began flying into the seats in the collosseum causing mass panic. Considering the clones were unarmed as they had left their weapons back in the barracks and the ones that did bring weapons, had thrown them down into the battle arena for fun, the battle was more like a slaughter.

"See you down there Obi."

"SATINE…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Satine had jumped down the hole following one of the drop ships, as even more followed behind.

"That woman never listens," muttered Obi Wan.

His next action would make any one who didn't know him cringe as he just leapt off the roof and soared through the air towards the ground. Luckily for Obi Wan, he had done this stuff all the time, regardless of the risks, and of course being a Jedi knight had its perks. Passing the others in a blur on the way down to the ground, he did a few flips and landed on the ground with out a single injury. The flips were to show off, even though he didn't like to admit it but he had become more Anakin when he was youthful and rebellious.

"Obi Wan?"

Turning round he met the group who moments ago had been fighting for their lives against the Zilo beast, Cody, Ahsoka, Barriss, Syndulla and Numa, the others were dead. Even though there was a battle raging around them, Obi Wan pulled Ahsoka and Barriss into a bear hug while the others watched confused. The others wondered if they should stay to see what Obi Wan was going to say or help the mandalorians, although the mandalorians were doing a good job on their own. Dozens upon dozens of mandalorians flew round the collosseum, using jetpacks of course, as dozens of republic drop ships flew round as the laser cannons fired into the crowds of clones. All in all it was a slaughter fest considering barley any clones had any weapons.

"Ahsoka, Barriss it is so good to see you. I heard from Yoda that you became Jedi knights. Congrats."

Ahsoka was stunned to even speak, Obi Wan looked like he did the last time she had seen him. But of course there were some slight changes, since he was older now. His beard and hair was starting to turn grey, probably from stress and not age.

"Master Obi Wan, it is good to see," said Barriss, bowing before him.

"Please Barriss, stand and do not call me master Obi Wan. Makes me feel old…"

"CLONES TO ME!" screeched the prime minister from his throne in the stands.

The group turned to see the prime minister surrounded by the only clones in the area with blasters, but that was not worth anything considering the amount of guns pointing at them.

"Prime minister, surrender or die!" shouted Numa as she emerged from the group.

"You think you have won? Think again."

From every door in the collosseum emerged dozens of fully armed clones, why they hadn't come when the collosseum was attacked, no one knew but they would be a threat to them.

"Time for some fun," smiled Obi Wan as he lit his lightsaber and charged towards the closest group of clones, while the group just stared in shock at his retreating form.

"Ok… so Obi Wan is acting like, well not himself. Did we miss something?" asked Barriss.

The others watched stunned as Obi Wan charged through the group of clones, cutting them down with ease, on the other side of the collosseum several clones were running for their lives being chased by a very pissed off Satine.

"I'll teach you to call me fat!" screamed Satine as the clones kept shouting 'sorry' to no avail.

"We really have missed a lot," replied Ahsoka as she noticed that Satine was pregnant.

"He's mine!" screeched Numa as she saw Obi Wan fighting the clones around the prime minister.

With surprising speed, Numa sped off in the direction of the prime minister and jumped and landed right before him. Ahsoka and Barriss were both impressed with her skills, Syndulla looked on like a proud parent.

"Give in, you have lost prime minister."

"Think again, look up,"

The group did and to their shock they found the atmosphere covered in imperial vessels, the republic ships had been swept aside. The prime minister began to laugh hysterically as the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right," muttered Obi Wan as he pulled out his communicator, "Kyle? You there?"

"Yes boss,"

"Fire when ready,"

The group watched as the ground began to shake as huge red beams shot out into the atmosphere, the prime minister watched speechless as the imperial fleet were being destroyed with ease.

"Boss the other cannons are up and ready," came the voice of Kyle over the communicator.

"Good, and prime minister I believe its time for you to answer to your crimes."

"The emperor will not let this go unpunished! He will send the entire imperial fleet here!"

"We planned for that. Take him away boys."

Ahsoka and Barriss watched as Obi Wan shared a kiss with Satine and walked over to their group.

"So do we have a plan then? Or was it a bluff?" asked Barriss.

"Gather round, you're going to love it."

REVIEW


	28. Hondo

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Hondo

"You are crazy," muttered Barriss, not liking Obi Wan's plan one bit.

"Windu crazy or just plain crazy?" replied Obi Wan with a large grin on his face.

"More like stupidly insane crazy."

Obi Wan gave Ahsoka a dirty look as he continued to type away on the console, his idea was literally more crazy than Windu's idea of turning Ventress onto the side of good. His plan was to make a fake holographic recording of the prime minister telling the emperor that Ryloth was not a wasteland, a rebellion occurred forcing them to crush it. In the process the planet was bombarded destroying the surface, thankfully to modern technology if any scouts came then they would see a destroyed planet. Some of the group, especially Cody, thought the emperor was not that stupid. One question was nagging on the back of everyone's mind, thankfully Cody asked the question.

"Wouldn't the emperor become suspicious when the prime minister doesn't show up?"

"Well asteroids do have a tendency to collide unexpectedly with transport ships."

"I hope you're right," muttered Ahsoka.

"All done,"

Obi Wan stood back from the console with a large grin on his face, as if he was certain his plan would succeed, the others were not so certain.

"Relax," said Obi Wan noticing the looks on their faces, "This isn't the first time I've done this."

Ahsoka's mind began to wonder, her thoughts evolved round what Obi Wan had been up to since she had been in training. It sounds like Obi Wan had been going on all sorts of adventures considering she had listened to a few mandalorians earlier. What she really couldn't get over was the fact that Satine was pregnant, which is against the Jedi code, Obi Wan sure had changed.

"Obi Wan…" began Ahsoka.

"SIR,"

One of the mandalorians, obviously in a state of panic, ran into the room, instantly shutting up Ahsoka from her musing.

"What is it?" groaned Obi Wan, automatically regretting what was about to come.

"A small group of nobles by the looks of 'em, along with a few clones took some speeders out into the desert. The records indicate they are heading for a small enclosed port…"

The mandalorian didn't have a chance to finish as the group ran towards the hanger, on reaching it the group found it packed full of fighters and drop ships.

"What's that?" asked one of the mandalorians working on one of the drop ships.

A few others around him moved in to see what he was talking about, Obi Wan face became one of horror as he stopped the group from entering the hanger.

"STOP…"

BOOOM  
BOOOM  
Throughout the hanger every ship was engulfed in a very large explosion, the Jedi in the group held the flames back from reaching them with the force. All around them red lights began to flash as alarms began to sound all over the base.

"Bastards," spat Obi Wan as dozens of people ran into the hanger to help put out the fires and dragged the wounded out to the med bay.

"We need some form of transport, is there anything left?" asked Ahsoka to a passing mandalorian coming out from the hanger.

"All the ships are fried and our capitol ships have gone back to our base for supplies. The only thing left is a room full of BARC speeders."

Without another word the group dashed out to the room in which the speeders were kept. Barriss, Ahsoka, Cody, Obi Wan and a few mandalorians all hopped onto the available speeders, unfortunately Syndulla and Numa were left standing at the side .

"Move over, I'll slide onto the back," said Satine to Obi Wan.

"I'm afraid there's not enough room honey."

"Are you calling me fat?" replied Satine in a low dangerous tone that literally made Obi Wan shrink in the seat.

"Not again," muttered one of the mandalorians.

"Place your bets," laughed another mandalorian.

Before any one could attack one another, or most likely Satine was going to attack Obi Wan, Ahsoka saved the day.

"Satine why don't you go with Numa and Syndulla and start up the Ebon Hawk, it takes a while to power up nowadays."

"Thank you Ahsoka," replied Satine, back to her calm self once more, before leaving she gave Obi Wan a death glare and stormed off. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight mister."

Obi Wan groaned into his hands as Numa practically skipped off to Satine's side whereas Syndulla looked quite frightened to even follow in the same direction as her. Meanwhile the mandalorians in the group were trying very hard to not burst out laughing, clearly their idea of entertainment was the watch the two bicker.

"Let's move," said Obi Wan sounding defeated.

The group sped off into the desert hoping they were not too late, if they knew what was to come they would have waited for the Ebon Hawk to power up.

- Half an hour later -

"I see them!" cried Ahsoka.

In the distance several speeders quite similar to their own and a dozen flash speeders, from Naboo, swapped for slaves no doubt. Ahsoka smiled to herself seeing as how they had the element of surprise…

BOOOM

Out of the blue a rocket collided with one of the mandalorians' bikes sending flaming debris everywhere. Seconds later the sound of a flash speeder emerged from behind them, all clones, a driver, one in the passenger seat holding a blaster rifle and one on the back loading a rocket launcher. Acting on instant, several lightsabers ignited as one, Barriss and Ahsoka took one side each and kept pace with the speeder. Obi Wan pressed a few buttons on the control panel and jumped forwards onto the speeder, slicing the rocket launcher in half just as the clone had fired. Fortunately for the group the rocket steered off course and took out a large chunk of the desert. Before the clone could even react Obi Wan had forced pushed him off the speeder, he would be ok, banged up but ok.

"Six! You bastard." Cried the driver of the speeder.

The driver, forgetting he was driving, stood up and charged at Obi Wan at the same time as the clone in the passenger seat took a shot at Barriss only for her deflect it back at his arm.

"Obi Wan! Jump!"

Slicing the clone's blaster in two, Obi Wan jumped back onto his speeder and sped off with the rest of the group.

"Cowards!" laughed the clone.

Turning back to the front he saw the other clone lying limply in the chair and saw the speeder heading directly for a large boulder.

"Oh shit."

BOOOM

Parts of the speeder rained down all over the place as the boulder vanished in a cloud of flame and smoke.

"Well that was fun," commented one of the mandalorians.

'Now we have the element of surprise' thought Ahsoka.

The group caught up in no time and began firing the speeders blasters at top speed. Blaster fire returned as on the back of one of the flash speeders was a large laser mini gun, fortunately for the group a nobleman was using it. A nobleman who had no training in weapons what so ever and couldn't hit the side of a planet with a missile. In total there were 3 flash speeders all with noblemen in, and their nobleman aka the one who tried to buy Barriss and there were 3 clones riding 74-Z speeders. The 3 clones pressed a button on the handle bars and suddenly in a flying motion they were behind the group and in no time at all began firing.

"You take those lot, you two, you're with me," Yelled Obi Wan over the blaster fire.

Obi Wan and the remaining two mandalorians broke from the group and engaged the clones in a more or less equal battle. Barriss and Ahsoka shot up to the nearest flash speeder and got both sides of it, thankfully the people on board had no idea how to even use a blaster. Igniting their lightsabers, both Jedi leapt sideways over the speeder towards the other speeders and all the while slicing downwards. Both landed smoothly on their speeders and sped off, the flash speeder split in half, the noblemen jumping off as it was engulfed in a large explosion. Cody went after the second one which was easily blown up by a well placed grenade to the engine. Looking over her shoulder Ahsoka saw only two people left, Obi Wan and a clone. Obi Wan was standing with his lightsaber ignited, his speeder a flaming wreckage on the ground, the clone was on his speeder. The clone sped towards Obi Wan firing off as many laser blasts as possible, Obi Wan deflecting every one with ease. Ahsoka watched as Obi wan sliced the front end of the speeder off, the clone screamed for his life as it sped out of control into a conveniently placed boulder.

"Get out!" cried their nobleman from up ahead.

The nobleman they were after in order to go faster actually pushed the other two noblemen out. However, Cody, Ahsoka and Barriss easily kept pace with him.

"Give it up!" cried Ahsoka igniting her lightsaber once more.

"Never!"

Pushing a button on the control panel and suddenly the air was filled the sound of an several engines firing up. From the sand emerged a very rusty and ancient looking ship, a hammer head class cruiser.

"What is it with old ships popping up everywhere?"

The hammer head flew over head the flash speeder and dropped down a ladder which the nobleman caught and then retracted back up. Seconds later the sound of the Ebon Hawk's engine filled the air touching down in front of the three.

"Where's Obi Wan!" cried Satine, pushing Syndulla out of the way.

"Nice to see you too," muttered Cody.

"He's back there," replied Ahsoka.

Satine stormed forwards and pushed Cody off his speeder and took off the other way.

"I best go after her, good look on your journey."

"Good luck with the planet."

Cody, Barriss and Ahsoka ran onto the ship and already found Numa flying after the hammer head ship.

"Don't think so kid,"

Cody pushed Numa off the seat and took the controls, both ships were already in deep space approaching a rather barren looking moon.

BOOOM

The ship in front was hit by a green bolt straight to its engines causing it spin wildly out of control into the moons atmosphere. From out of the blue a very large circular ship, possibly coming out of a cloaking shield. Before they could even do anything the Ebon Hawk was caught in a tractor beam, Cody tried everything but to no avail.

"Prepare for a fight," said Cody

The group gathered at the ramp ready for whatever was to come, grinding metal signalled that the Ebon Hawk had indeed docked. Everyone readied their weapons as the ramp lowered and Ahsoka gasped at a face she hoped she would never see again.

There standing at the bottom, a large grin on his face and with a bottom of rum in his hand was non other than Hondo.

REVIEW


	29. Recollection

Disclaimer- I own nothing

A/N- sorry, it's been a long time, life sort of got away from me

Recollection

"_Thank ye lass," said Kilian, still standing over Bossk._

_Bossk looked mightily annoyed, must have been due to his comrade ditching him and trying to save her own skin or the fact that he would never be able to spend any of the mission money. Ahsoka, Admiral Kilian and the clone captain stood over their captive, Ahsoka looking pleased with herself. _

"_No problem," replied Ahsoka, with a large smile on her face, "I'm happy to help admiral."_

"_You're going to jail for a long time," snarled Admiral Kilian._

"_I'll be out before yous knows it," hissed back Bossk._

_Kilian looked like he was about to attack Bossk for all the injustices that happened when Kilian was the prisoner. A reassuring hand from the clone captain made Kilian think twice about doing something he would regret. _

"_We got company."_

_A large speeder approached the group over the cliffs at an alarming speed, several feet from the group the speeder came to an abrupt stop revealing the occupants. Hondo was in the driving seat with several of his pirate group in the back along with a very frightened Plo Koon in the passenger seat holding onto the dashboard for dear life. _

"_You are never driving again," muttered Plo._

_Hondo began to laugh his head off as his pirate friends joined in, but their chuckle was rather forced. _

"_I like you Jedi, you are good fun," laughed Hondo._

_The group piled out of the speeder, one of the pirates put cuffs on Bossk as Hondo approached Ahsoka and stood before you._

"_And you, young Jedi owe me a new speeder."_

"_You owe me nothing," replied Ahsoka, waving her hand in the Jedi fashion._

_Hondo began laughing his head off once more and stared at Ahsoka._

"_Jedi tricks don't work on me child. Nice try though."_

"_Sorry," smiled Ahsoka sheepishly._

"_I love you Jedi," shouted Hondo once more, "Come, come. You are invited for some drinks to show there are no hard feelings…"_

"_No hard feelings?"_

"_Me and my… business partners, want to show you we had no part in this. We want to remain neutral in this war, we do not want your republic to send a fleet against us."_

"_If you say so," muttered Ahsoka, feeling slightly intimidated. _

"_To the bar."_

_The pirates all cheered and high fived one another, Ahsoka did not know what to do. According to galactic law she was far to young to be drinking, but then again she was with pirates so they did not care for the law. The Jedi code for some reason did not mention alcohol so the Jedi were free to get absolutely hammered if they wished. _

_- 2 hours later -_

_The bar was filled with a lot of noise, all coming from the very, very drunk occupants, most of them being the pirates. In the centre of the bar several of the pirates were engaged in an all out bar brawl. At the back was where the party was… quiet. At a large table in the back Hondo sat with Ahsoka who were the only sober people in the entire place. Well Hondo was not actually sober, he acted it but Ahsoka could pretty much tell he was drunk. Kilian and the clone captain were engaged in a drinking game with a few pirates and Plo Koon was trying to stop the bar brawl with little success. _

"_I like you kid," laughed Hondo._

"_Sure," muttered Ahsoka, feeling rather uncomfortable._

"_I'm an honourable man," slurred Hondo, "If you need any help in the future I am here."_

"_Thanks."_

That was many years ago, Hondo would have probably forgotten that, he would most likely turn them over to the emperor.

"Ahsoka!"

Then again.

"Lower your weapons."

The pirates did as they were told as Hondo raced up the ramp and pulled Ahsoka into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought may have been killed by the emperor. Welcome to my ship."

Numa and Cody withdrew their hands from their weapons seeing the pirates were friendly. Barriss stood by Ahsoka looking confused unsure of what to do in that situation.

"Come, come. You are my guests."

Hondo led the way through the endless corridors with the others in tow, many of the pirates hid crates as they walked by. It didn't take a genius to work out the boxes were either filled with drugs or guns. Every pirate they passed, the pirate seemed to glare at them, clearly they had survived this long by being suspicious. After several minutes the group arrived at a very large room that looked it belonged to someone of royalty. The floor was lined with expensive red carpet, the walls were lined with shelves with all sorts of weird objects on them. Probably stolen trophies from raids most likely. Hanging from the ceiling was a very expensive looking chandelier, at the back of the room stood a very large desk with several black leather sofas before it. Hondo strode right in and made himself at home at the desk.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hondo, pulling out a bottle from the desk.

Ahsoka and Barriss sat at one of the sofas with Numa on the other one, Cody stood not all comfortable, he didn't trust easy and with good reason.

"So, what brings you to my humble ship?"

"What, besides you high jacking ours?" snarled Cody.

A glare from Ahsoka told him to shut up before anything bad happened. But luckily Hondo looked like he didn't care much as he roared with laughter.

"We are tracking a nobleman from Ryloth who crashed on the moon below…"

"Yes our sensors did pick that up, what can this old man do to help?"

"Help us to find him before he tells the emperor of us."

Ahsoka and the others looked hopeful that Hondo would offer his help to locate the man they were after.

"I'm afraid I can not help you."

"What? Why?"

Hondo reached forwards and tapped on a hidden panel on the desk, from the centre a hologram appeared of the moon below. The hologram zoomed in to a large compound that looked like a prison.

"This is a prison for this side of the galaxy run by the bounty hunter's guild. They bring in fugitives and anyone against the emperor and then they either sell to the empire or kill 'em. A few days ago they received new prisoners and one of them is my son."

Typing on the panel once more a new hologram came up of his son, who looked a lot like his father.

"Why should we care about your son?" asked Cody, "We're here for something else."

"Well then, my sources tell me that he is in the same cell as a resistance member. Ladies and gentleman. This is Captain Akbar…."

Review


	30. Wait, Windu?

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Sorry its been a while

A/N- if anyone is interested I have started to write a new story in the Harry Potter universe. Involves Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. Their childhoods leading to the global wizarding war. If anyone's interested look on my profile.

Wait, Windu?

A loud pop echoed round the sky as a small but bulky salvage ship descended towards the prison on the surface. The prison itself was built into the side of a large mountain, a large wall jetted out from the mountain, encircling the prison and was several hundred metres tall starting from half way up the mountain. Along the wall, every few hundred meters were some very large turrets pointing towards the sky. Behind the wall the only visible structure was a large control like tower with several search lights scanning the area below. Beside the search lights were several satellite dishes and antennas along side several large turrets. From the wall a small causeway extended out from the mountain to from a landing pad.

The crew of the salvage ship, all dressed head to toe in heavy cloaks concealing their identities, the pilot gave the access codes to the control tower and held his breath. This either would work and they would be in danger or just be blown out of the sky in seconds. Fortunately luck was on their side as the code was accepted and the turrets stood down. At the back a adult Togruta, the only one not in a heavy cloak but in her normal clothes consisting of black trousers and a tight black tank top, while her hands where cuffed and a strange looking collar attached to her neck.

Several minutes later the ship landed with a thud on the landing pad, the ramp came down as several guards surrounded the ship instantly. The guards all wore clone style armour without the helmet in a dark black colour. The crew left the ship in a formation surrounding the Togruta female, all pointing weapons at her.

"Is that the Jedi Ahsoka?" asked one of the guards.

The front of the crew nodded relieving the Jedi over to the guards. Ahsoka walked towards the prison on her own will as three of the guards pointed their rifles at her as several others walked behind. The salvage ship's engines ignited once more and took off back out into outer space.

"This one will pay a huge price," laughed one of the guards.

Ahsoka ignored the comments between the guards and continued forwards without a fear in the world, hopefully her plan would succeed. After several minutes the group reached the entrance to the prison, the only entrance and exit in the entire place. Clearly when the people designed the prison they wanted no one to ever escape or get in for that matter. Beside the entrance on either side, built into the wall were two guard posts each armed to the teeth. The entrance itself was a series of gates, the first was simply a very strong laser shield followed by a very large and very thick blast door. Behind that was a series of laser shields, clearly the people running the prison had made the entrance way impossible to breach.

"Move it,"

The guard behind Ahsoka pushed her forwards into a rather large tunnel that lead downwards into the mountain. As soon as she stepped into the tunnel the sound of screams echoed around her and quite frankly sent chills up her spine. The system of doors closed behind her leaving Ahsoka to travel further down the tunnel.

Meanwhile back outside three figures climbed underneath the landing pad towards the mountain. The people who designed the prison did not in fact count on several people holding onto the bars underneath the landing pad. The first figure leading the other two was a female Mirialan dressed in a Jedi Knight dress robe, which was a rare sight nowadays. Behind was a old clone, not that he would admit he was old, one of the very rare clones that chose not to follow the new empire. The man wore clone armour shoulder pads that were very faded with the hints of yellow on them. A grey shirt was underneath with black trousers along with clone armour from the knees to his feet. Over the top of his clothes the man had thrown a large black cloak that hung down to his ankles. Over his back he had a rather large blaster rifle with several guns on his belt and his shin. Brining up the rear was a female teenage Twi'lek, and wore loose fitting shorts with very high boots with a tight black tank top. Over the top she wore a black coat that went to her ankles as well, on her belt she had several blasters and twin lightsabers.

"Oi Barriss, we there yet?" mumbled the Twi'lek from the back.

Barriss smirked in response as she removed her lightsaber and sliced a hole in the mountain wall. The hole she cut fell back into the vents that literally went through the entire of the mountain.

"Cody, Numa. Move your butts now."

"Yes sir," replied Cody cheekily.

The three of them filed into the vents and made their way through the endless tracks, hopefully Ahsoka's plan would work.

"Move it Jedi,"

A ruff voice echoed around the vents, the sound of screams also echoed round them sending chills up their spines. The three crawled round a grate in the vent and looked down to find Ahsoka being pushed down a corridor lined with cells on each side. The only guards in sight were the three escorting Ahsoka.

"We can take 'em," smiled Barriss as she removed her lightsaber.

Numa copied suit and at the same time as Barriss, lit her lightsaber and jumped down through the grate. The pair landed with ease and cut down the very surprised guards, Cody on the other hand was far less elegant, he simply fell flat on his face.

"I'm getting too old for this," muttered Cody, as Barriss removed Ahsoka's shackles.

"What is that I hear? Did you admit you're old?"

"Shut up Numa."

The others chuckled in response as Barriss gave Ahsoka's twin lightsabers back to her.

"What took you so long?"

The others just glared at her as she laughed her head off. Numa went to the other end of the corridor to a console, by this time all the prisoners were standing by the laser doors with hopeful looks on their faces. When the laser doors came down there was a massive cheer as the prisoners all came up to hug their saviours, by the looks of many it seemed they had been in their cells for a while. A few of the prisoners ran to the other end of the corridor where a large metal door blocked their escape.

"What's going on…?"

One of the guards opened the door and was immediately set upon by several prisoners. The door opened to a guard room, where unfortunately for the guard there was no one else in that room. Although the room was filled with all sorts of weapons in case of prisoner revolts. The other prisoners filed in and began arming themselves for payback against their oppressors. Ahsoka noticed many of the prisoners being Mon Calamari, clearly they didn't like the new empire at all.

"Ah I was beginning to think when help would arrive."

From one of the cells emerged a male Mon Calamari who had an air of authority around him.

"We didn't realise so many people where here," admitted Cody.

"Windu didn't send you then?"

"Windu?" the four of them said in unison.

The Calamari simply smiled at the four of them and offered his hand.

"The names captain Akbar and I have a story to tell you."

BOOOM

The entire place shook as several explosions sounded in the distance, the prisoners were already getting pay back.

"I'll tell you after this," smiled Akbar as he grabbed a large blaster rifle, "Let's have some fun."


	31. Assassins in training

Disclaimer- I own nothing

A/N- sorry its been a long time. Couldn't think of anything to write but I got my head in gear now.

This is an AU so some ages are not correct.

Assassins in training

"Well lookie what we have here Barriss."

Even with a war raging around them within the prison the two Jedi stopped outside one of the high security cells. The pair could relax considering the prisoners owned the prison, only a small unit of guards remained and had barricade themselves in the mess hall for their last stand. Hondo had joined the fighting and had picked up his very annoying teenage son, the teenager had almost got himself killed the minute he walked out of his cell. The idiot walked towards the mess hall declaring he was hungry and wanted food totally unaware of the fighting that was taking place around him. If it wasn't for Ahsoka the teenager would be dead right now and did she get a 'thank you'? Nope he just walked off.

Ahsoka and Barriss had reached the part of the prison which held the actual people who deserved to be there instead of civilians who had spoken out against the Empire. This particular cell housed a very angry ex-gun runner who held a grudge against the pair of Jedi.

"Darren Shore, your lucks as bad as ever," smirked Barriss.

If looks could kill then the man before them would have killed them already. His cell mate also looked very angry at the pair also.

"If it isn't my two favourite Jedi. The last time I saw you, you left me to die on Coruscant."

Even though the man was glaring fiercely at the pair, his voice remained dead calm sending chills up their spines. Over head cheers ran through the corridor signalling the prison was now fully under control of the prisoners. Captain Akbar approached the pair of Jedi as people all over were cheering their heads off, either side of Akbar stood several young Jedi padawans. Up and down the corridor the real criminals of the prison stood by the force field doors waiting to see if they would be released.

"Life sentence for gun running and drug smuggling."

Akbar read out what Darren and his cellmate were in prison for to the whole prison whose populace now stood in the corridor awaiting orders.

"We could use you two…"

"NO!" screamed Ahsoka, seeing exactly where this was leading. Obviously Akbar had been hanging around Windu too much. "We spent ages tracking down this scumbag…"

"A man who trafficked guns under the Republic's nose is exactly what the rebellion needs against the Empire. Every criminal here has the skills we need to thwart the empire."

Darren on hearing this gave the pair of Jedi in front of him a large cheeky smile as his cellmate chuckled to himself. Pushing past the two stunned Jedi, Akbar pressed a button on the wall releasing every prisoner in the corridor. Ahsoka and Barriss haven dealt with the gun runner in the past both ignited their lightsabers.

"Whoa, chill ladies. We're both on the same side now."

Darren smirked as Akbar stood between the two Jedi, pulling their lightsabers away from the gun runner.

"Can this day get any worse?" muttered Ahsoka.

The real criminals of the prison cheered as they realised the rebellion would need their assistance. Doing what they did best and getting paid for it, sounded great for most of them. Ahsoka stared at the gun runner with intense hatred, she had spent a large amount of time tracking him down only for him to released to work with her. Suddenly her world went black to be replaced with what she knew was a vision from her ex-master Darth Vader.

_A cloaked figure darted between several very high stacked crates, from his hip he withdrew a lightsaber. The entire place screamed out warehouse, wooden crates piled with hundreds of lights lining the ceiling. _

"_Jade? You in position?"_

_Removing his hood the figure was a seven year old kid with short spiky brown hair. Across from him was a large open area and on the other side on top of the crates crouched a young girl the same age as the boy. Instead of a lightsaber the girl pulled out a blaster, a lightsaber attached to her hip just in case. _

"_Yeah, I'm ready Galen."_

_In the centre of the room stood Obi Wan Kenobi, dressed in the full Jedi robe with his cloak and hood on. _

_Galen moved first as he ignited his lightsaber and jumped straight towards Obi Wan, in a heart beat the Jedi master drew two blue lightsabers. Galen's red lightsaber collided with Obi Wan's twin lightsabers, in a swift motion Obi Wan kicked the kid clear across the room into the crates. The crate smashed to smithereens on impact as the ones on top fell onto Galen._

_From the other side of the room Jade shot a single shot from her blaster with extreme accuracy, which hit one of Obi Wan's lightsabers. Growling to him self, he threw the now useless lightsaber away. Raising his arm towards the girl, Jade felt herself lift up from the crates and suddenly felt a tight grip around her neck. Struggling for breath the young girl could do nothing, only to wait for what would happen next._

_Screaming distracted Obi Wan as he turned just in time to see Galen jumping at him with his lightsaber over head. Before Obi Wan could move, Galen swiped down and took the Jedi's hand with him. Leaving no room to recover Galen had his lightsaber trained on Obi Wan's throat. _

_Obi Wan started to go fuzzy, covered in a blue aura, seconds later a droid stood in the Jedi's place. An advanced commando droid was no smiling at Galen while inspecting the damage. _

"_I am so sorry master. I can not kill you, I am ashamed."_

"_Don't worry about it Proxy, you'll kill me eventually."_

_The droid named proxy bowed to his master as Galen looked on with concern as Jade stepped out from the crates. She looked alright but was rubbing her neck, both ran to each other and checked for severe injuries._

"_Very good my apprentice."_

_In the centre of the room beside proxy, Darth Vader de-cloaked thanks to the Empire's latest technology. _

"_You have done well in this exercise. Jade, the emperor wants a strong assassin by his side, you must expect the unexpected. Galen do not give me that look, Jade will come to no harm under my eye."_

_Galen was positively glaring at his master knowing full well he was the one to force choke his almost twin like Jade. But knowing full well what his master could do he stayed silent._

"_Yes master," both children replied. _

"_In years to come, you will cleanse the Empire of its enemies. You must be ready. Class dismissed."_

Ahsoka sat bolt up right to find the very concerned eyes of one Barriss Offee, looking around she found herself in the med bay of the Ebon Hawk.

"What happened?" asked Ahsoka.

"That's what I want to know, you fainted in front of everyone."

Inwardly Ahsoka groaned as she realised she fainted in front of a few people who she hated, mainly Darren.

"I… I had a vision. My old master is training assassins."

Both Jedi sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, the sound of the engines being the only noise.

"Oh yes, by the way," said Barriss, eager to change the topic, "Everyone in the prison is on route to Windu's location."

"That's great," muttered Ahsoka, not very comfortable with the idea of criminals helping to restore the republic.

"There's more, Akbar said someone named Narec would catch up with us and help."

"Narec? You don't mean…?"

Suddenly it clicked in Barriss' head and both Jedi shared looks of horror.

"We'll be docking at Naboo in a few hours," said Barriss, then literally ran out of the room.

"This is getting better and better."


End file.
